The Heir of Snape
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [H-i-a-t-u-s] Lena Snape - The only child of potion's professor Severus Snape - has come to Hogwarts. ( From the Slytherin Point of view ) What will happen when Ms. Snape joins forces with Draco Malfoy during fourth year? (R&R)
1. Chapter One: When It Couldn't Get Worse

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Heir of Snape  
  
AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape  
  
EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
SUB CATEGORY: Angst  
  
RATING: PG- 13  
  
SUMMARY: Everyone thought, that Potions Master Professor Snape was the uncaring kind. How true was this? In fact, not true at all as one transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will tell you (Unless you cross him, of course). Meet Lena Alli Snape, the daughter of the 'evil' potions professor. Joining Hogwarts in her 4rth year, after transfering from Beauxbaton's, it becomes all too weird for the students to cope with Snape's offspring, taking charge. But Miss Snape would be torn between the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin despite where she was placed, as her cousin, Oliver Wood (through her mother Krystal) resided in Gryffindor, while her heart...resided in Slytherin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters from the Harry Potter books, are credited to the genius that is, J.K Rowling. Lena Snape is my brain child, and I say that proudly. She does however, keep true to the Snape attitude. Scary thought, huh? Lol. This is just something I was inspired to write. And decided to make it a little bit, odd. You know, Oliver being related to Snape through marriage? Could things get more odd? Well..Harry being related to S- okay, no examples here. R&R if you'd like, just this is something stating I own nothing aside from Lena, and of course, don't sue me...I didn't do anything wrong! [Yet. ;) ] Also. Created characters, such as Nero VanBuren, and Angel Raye, are just additions to this story...not real people. (or characters, I should say) And of course, this has nothing to do with the book "Goblet of Fire"...seeing as how it is year four and all. Ah, yes. One more thing. I have Oliver in this story for two reasons...1...because he's one of my favorite characters in the HP series. And 2...because I want to? Lol Just stating again, this is just fiction...as if you didn't know that.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
† Chapter One: When It Couldn't Get Worse.... †  
  
It was nearing 11 O'clock, and students were still coming across the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 in quick fashion. One such student, a medium height figure, with dark green eyes, raven black hair, and a glare predominate to her pale face. She didn't speak as she boarded the train, merely, looked around. Just as her cousin had described to her....how bloody perfect. A hand was placed on her shoulder as she walked down the corridor, and she spun around quickly, looking up. A sigh of relief was released from her.  
  
"Stupid git..." She grumbled, "Don't scare me like that..."  
  
She was face to face with the gleaming smile of her cousin, Oliver Wood, who gave a mock shrug.   
  
"Eh, as if I could resist the look on yer face? Not happenin'..." Oliver said coyly, as Lena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I remember a time when you were ACTUALLY funny..." She said, as she started walking once more. Oliver was at her side, though.   
  
"Get off it, wouldya?" Oliver said, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Relax a bit."   
  
"How about..." She mocked a thought, before scowling. "No."   
  
Lena pulled away from Oliver's grasp, her eyes rolling again at his enthusiasm. How he could want to be anywhere near a school, was beyond her. The adjustment to the new enviroment was obviously taking her by storm. She walked into an empty cabin, sitting down heavily near the window. Sighing, she watched Oliver walk in.   
  
"You dealin' with this okay?" Oliver asked, sitting down across from her. She looked from out the window, back to Oliver.   
  
"What do you think, brainack?" She asked, looking down. "No. I miss Jayson. I miss Beauxbaton's. I miss MY life."  
  
"Look at the bright side of this..." Oliver said, tapping her foot with his own, smirking. "Ya've got me.."  
  
"Somebody please poison me now..." Lena whimpered, resting her head back against the wall, as Oliver chuckled.   
  
The train began rolling along the tracks, exactly 11 O'clock AM, it left the station. Students were still trying to find places to be seated on the large locomotive, full steam ahead, heading toward Hogwarts Station. Lena and Oliver sat alone in their cabin, however, even as time was passing, and the school was getting closer each second the train was moving, Lena's spirits hadn't been lifted.   
  
"Are ya gunna smile once?" Oliver asked, as Lena looked at him.   
  
"No." She said dryly, as Oliver grumbled quietly under his breath.  
  
"You're turnin' inta yer father.." he said, but that, made Lena's lip curl into a wicked smirk.  
  
"So be it."  
  
The door of the cabin opened, which caused both Lena and Oliver to look up. There standing in the door way, dressed in Slytherin robes, and a smug expression on his face, stood a blonde boy. Two larger boys behind him, clearly, had to be his 'mates', Lena figured.   
  
"Sorry, Malfoy...occupied." Oliver said, as the name alone, 'Malfoy', rang through Lena's head. Familiar, it was. She glanced to the boy, who's eyebrows seemed to arch with her glance.   
  
"I do have eyes, Wood..." Draco hissed, as he glanced toward the girl. "Who might you be?"  
  
"None of ye-" Oliver started, but Lena raised her hand, to silence him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, as Draco looked a little stunned. The fact that she didn't know who he was? It seemed to offend him.  
  
"Malfoy...Draco Malfoy..." he spoke in a drawl, lazily, as he smirked. "And you?"  
  
"Snape." She said plainly. "Lena.. Snape."  
  
The two boys behind Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, grunted. Whether with approval, disapproval, or a stomach ache, one couldn't tell. But hearing those words, Draco's grey eyes seemed to flicker.   
  
"Snape...?" He repeated, and Lena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.   
  
"Did I speak to fast? Sn-a-pe." She accented, which caused Oliver to chuckle. "Forgive me, I thought Hogwarts students learned their listening skills before the fourth year..."  
  
"Cocky..." Draco said, his arms folding across his chest. "One must admire that..."   
  
"I prefer the term, strongly opinionative." She returned, which caused Oliver to snicker.   
  
"Big words there, Lena.." He said, as Lena's attention shifted from Draco, to Oliver.  
  
"Don't repeat, Ollie, you might choke."  
  
It was a battle here, between what she knew, and what she wanted to know. Lena knew that Severus, her father, had a favorite student named Draco Malfoy. This one, the platnium blonde at the cabin door, he must have been the one. Then, there was Oliver, who clearly didn't like him. What could she do? Ignore Draco. Or ignore Oliver. Ah, ignore both...that would make her life so much easier, she figured. But how, exactly? She reached into the messenger bag she carried on the train, pulling out what looked like a journal, of sorts.   
  
"If you two don't mind..." Lena said, gesturing for Oliver too, to leave her be. "I have some, records, to keep..."  
  
"Records?" Draco asked, a smug smirk on his face. "Of what accounts?"  
  
Lena looked at him, something drew her in from the start. Whether the ego he projected, or the eyes. Who could really figure that out. She slowly stood up, walking toward the cabin door.   
  
"If I was to speak of them, they would no longer be private records, Mr. Malfoy..." Lena said, sternly, yet politely as she grabbed the handle of the door. "It was...a pleasure to meet you." She said sarcastically, as she went to shut the door. Draco put his hand in the way, stopping it.  
  
"You're obviously not Gryffindor spirited..." He said, his lip curled into a snear as he was now, standing face to face with her. Well, sort of you might say, as he was a couple inches taller than she was. "Why exactly are you hanging around Wood, again?"  
  
The question provoked a strange feeling inside of her chest. Whether it be, anger? Or relief...that someone finally noticed she wasn't necessarily destined for the 'nancy boy capital of the Wizarding world', Gryffindor. It was the last place on earth she wanted to be placed. She released a deep breath, tossing the journal back to the seat in which she had been sitting.  
  
"Why do I spend time with Oliver?" She repeated his question, differently worded of course, and smiled. "Well. For me to know, and you probably...never to find out. Good day...Mr. Malfoy..."   
  
This time, Lena removed Draco's hand from the doorway. He allowed her to, as her hand touched his. Warm to the touch. Draco pointed, slowly stalking away from the cabin door in which Lena had thus, shut. Goyle and Crabbe looked at Lena once more, before she huffed, turning away to walk back to her seat. The two boys were quick to follow Draco. Oliver watched Lena sit back down, and he hadn't stopped smiling.  
  
"Ya know..." He said, handing her the journal that he had picked up while she was walking back over. "That was pretty nice. Never seen someone so snotty to Malfoy." He looked thoughtful, "This year..."  
  
"That wasn't snotty, Oliver." Lena said, taking the journal from him. "It was merely, expressing my annoyance for the interuption?"  
  
"Nice cover..." Oliver said through a chuckle. "Wouldn't wanna make yer daddy's pet an enemy..." he joked, as Lena kicked him in the shin from her seat. He grunted, reaching for his shin as she scowled.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, teacher's pet? That's about as true as Harry Potter NOT being an egomaniac..." She retorted, which made Oliver frown.  
  
"Have you ever met Harry?" Oliver asked, as Lena snorted, opening her journal.  
  
"No."   
  
"How do ya know he's an egomaniac, then?" He looked serious, as Lena looked from the journal, to Oliver.  
  
"What does it matter?!" She asked, sounding irritated, as Oliver shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't. Clearly." He said quietly.  
  
"From what I have in fact heard, though, he tries being the modest type. But sorry. Being the 'boy who lived' and all? He obviously enjoys the bloody attention, Oliver." She said, as she put the journal back in her bag. "I happen to dislike the 'the world centers around me because I have a lightning shaped scar on my head', type....excuse me for being the minority here."   
  
"Lena I'm not sayin' anything..." Oliver said, as Lena groaned.   
  
"Your face says enough, Oliver. I know he's your 'friend', and all..." She said, air quotes and all, "But honestly. You don't see it?"  
  
"No. I don't." He said surely, as Lena rolled her eyes.   
  
"You're impossible." She said, buttoning the flap of the bag down. "Simply in-bloody-possible." She thought, and shrugged. "Or blind."  
  
**************  
  
The train slowly came to a stop outside of the Hogwarts Station, where a large man in a brown over coat stood with a lantern, awaiting the arrival of the students.   
  
"First years this way!" he shouted, as the students were unloading from the train.  
  
Lena adjusted the strap of the bag over her shoulder, looking slightly groggy from the long train ride. Brushing a long piece of her black hair behind her ear, Oliver walked with her as they approached the large man.   
  
"Evenin' Hagrid." Oliver said chipperly, as Hagrid gave Oliver a warm smile.  
  
"Ello there Oliver...who's yer friend?" He asked, as Lena smiled faintly at the man.   
  
"My name is Lena Snape, sir...I'm a transfer student from Beauxbaton's..." She spoke quietly, as Hagrid gave a semi-shocked look in her direction.  
  
"Snape?" He asked, as she nodded. "Transfer, eh? Yer gunna haveta foll'er me." He said, as Lena nodded slightly. Leaning up, she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek, and the two hugged.   
  
"See you later..." She said to Oliver, as he smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine.." Oliver said, as she gave a nod.   
  
She followed Hagrid, and a large group of first year students toward the boats heading to the school, and Hagrid clearly, couldn't get over the confusion, slash curosity he had pent up from watching Oliver and Miss Snape embrace in a loving fashion.  
  
"How do ya know Oliver?" Hagrid asked, as Lena looked up...WAY up...at the giant of a man, a small, barely visable smile painted across her light carmel coloured lips.   
  
"He's my cousin, sir." She replied, as this just added another ounce of fuel to the fire of Hagrid's confusion. Lena smiled. "Through my mother, sir."   
  
"Aye, gotcha now!" Hagrid exclaimed, as Lena chuckled quietly.   
  
Lena clenched the cloak tightly to her small frame, sighing. She was so nervous, her entire body was chilled from the air off the lake. It was merely cool, but it chilled her to the bone. She looked up at the brightly light castle, of Hogwarts school, and took a deep, jagged breath. 'You can do this' she told her self silently, as if coaching herself. She needed that. She didn't have the comforting embrace of her father's strong hugs. Her mother's loving, yet tender caress. Her cousin's love. She felt alone. As the students unloaded from the boats, she pulled the cloak tighter to her figure. She walked with the group of students inside the castle, now, she really felt out of place. Walking up the stairwell, to the double doors of the Great Hall, Lena held her breath a few times. Then, a woman dressed in black and emerald robes, an elderly woman, made her way to the front of the group.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before that, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor....Ravenclaw....Hufflepuff...and....." she hissed the final, "Slytherin." Lena's eyes narrowed, at the clear disrespect in the woman's voice toward Slytherin. So this was the 'hag', known as McGonagall that her father spoke of. "We are ready for you now, follow me."   
  
Professor McGonagall lead the group of students, Lena included, into the Great Hall. Lena almost felt faint, at all of the unfamiliar faces she saw whizzing past her, as she walked down the aisle way toward the front of the hall, where the sorting ceremony was held. As she walked, she looked up at the front table, that was long, with the older group, the professors, seated around. There, she locked eyes with the ever grim, Professor Severus Snape, and for what seemed, once in a lifetime, Severus' lip twitched, into an apparent smile toward the girl. Lena returned the smile, giving a nod to the man whom she proudly called her father, as the group came to a stop in the front of the hall.   
  
"Now when I call your name...you will come up. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said, as she unraveled a scroll, holding it up to her view. "But it seems that we have a transfer student this year. Snape, Lena, if you will?"   
  
The name alone, caused a ruckus throughout the Great Hall. A sweep of confusion, more or less, as Lena brushed her long black hair back over her shoulder. She smirked smugly. 'That's right...be afraid...' She thought to herself, as she slowly made her way up to the stool. She sat down, and Professor McGonagall, with a look that could be placed as disrespectful, or perhaps, irritated, placed the sorting hat toward her head. Lena looked toward the Slytherin table, a calm look on her face, locked eyes with Malfoy. He gave a small nod, a smirk on his face, as a second blonde boy, leaned over whispering to him.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
The hat bellowed loudly, as the chatter soon picked up again. As if THAT was a surprise, with the last name of Snape? Lena stepped down from the stool, a satisfied look on her face. She gave a second look toward Severus, who nodded, clapping vividly, proudly, as he watched his 'little girl,' march over to the Slytherin table.   
  
**************  
  
"Hey Snape!" a voice rang out, and Lena looked up, exhaling. It was Draco. He smirked, motioning for her to come to where he was seated. She slowly walked over, and Draco gestured to his right side, where Crabbe had been sitting. Crabbe slid down on Draco's command, and Lena stood, arms crossed.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy?"   
  
"Please, do have a seat..." He said, his grey eyes locked on the deep green eyes that were Lena's. Showing respect through eyecontact...it was a strange feat for Lena. She admired it. "You surely don't want to sit with the first years...right?"  
  
"I suppose you're right..." She said quietly, as she then took a seat beside Draco. Draco smirked.   
  
"You don't look so, on edge..." Draco said, as looked at her. "Like on the train."  
  
"I was worried, then." She said softly, as she glanced toward him. "You know...first day jitters...?"   
  
"You know..." A voice said, the second blonde boy she had saw talking to Draco. He had a smug expression, as well. "It's not polite to talk while the jobbers are being sorted..." he said, as Draco scoffed.  
  
"I'll do as I please..." He said, as Lena turned toward the other, obviously older, blonde. He looked at Lena, bowing his head slightly in respect. His blue eyes were like crystals, and it caused Lena to smile.  
  
"Lena...I, may refer to you on first name bases, correct?" Draco said, as Lena gave a nod. "Please, meet my...cousin..." He said the term 'cousin', as if it were a foul word. "Nero VanBuren..."  
  
"Pleasure.." Lena said, as she held out her hand to him. Nero took her hand, and shook it. Then turned it, kissing the top of her hand lightly.   
  
"Pleasure's all mine..." Nero said with a genuine smile, which caused Draco's eyes to roll. Clear annoyance writen all over his face.   
  
"Nero is a 6th year, beater on the Slytherin house team." Draco said, as Lena looked toward Draco. It was the 'proper' way, while in a conversation, to constantly make eyecontract. Her father drilled that into her head...for years.   
  
"Ah, a beater, hmm?" She said, looking slightly impressed. "I haven't met very many decent ones..."   
  
"Oh, look no further, Miss Snape." Nero said, suddenly, looking a bit pompous. "I'm the greatest around."  
  
"Bloody hell..." A female voice said, as a blonde girl looked over. "Marcus, aren't you keeping your dog, on a leash?" She asked, as Draco smirked.  
  
"Not my fault." The boy, called Marcus, started. "I never told Nero to be a whoremaster...excuse me language..."   
  
"Flint...honestly. You know you love me..." Nero said. Draco leaned toward Lena, resisting the sudden feeling to roll his eyes at Nero.   
  
"Now, the young lady..." Draco said, gesturing toward the blonde, who was now in conversation with this...Marcus Flint...character. "That's Angel Raye. One of my close friends. More like a sister to me, really." He said, as Angel slowly looked over. Lena smiled to her, nodding a bit. Angel smirked.   
  
"Welcome to Slytherin." She said, extending her hand to Lena. Lena shook her hand in return.   
  
"Thank you." She said, "I wouldn't have had it any other way, to be honest..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked, as Lena took a deep breath.   
  
"Getting into Gryffindor was my worse fear. That would have devistated my father..." She said, as the very few she was speaking to nodded.   
  
"Prof Snape, eh?" Nero asked, which caused the raven haired girl to nod. "He's one tough cookie, he is...but he's cool."  
  
"You have to say that." Angel said with a smirk, even though, she fully agreed. "Professor Snape is the only teacher I concider half way decent in this entire school...he MAKES this school." She said, as Lena smiled.   
  
"Well it's nice to know my father has some fans...you know. I heard that everyone hated him..."  
  
"Just the goodie two shoes..." Draco said, scowling. He really didn't like a damn one of them. None of them were good enough, in his eyes. Less than pureblood, or a sorry excuse to them, was a travisty to him. "The people who matter, enjoy the Professor's teachings."  
  
"I take it you're one of them, Malfoy?" Lena asked with a wicked grin, and Draco chuckled.   
  
"You could say that..." He said, before there was the sound of clinking from the front of the hall. The sorting ceremony was finished already?   
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall spoke, and Lena had a serious look on her face. In her head, she thought, 'No. You can't...bloody git...' but on the outside, she was attentive. "Professor Dumbledore has a few things he would like to say."  
  
A tall man, with a long white beard, and plum and gold coloured silk robes stood up. Clearly, he was the headmaster that he had heard so much of from her father. 'A bloody nuisance of a man at times', was about to address the students. Oh. Joy. Lena could hardly wait...  
  
"First and foremost...to our transfer student, and our first year students, welcome to Hogwarts." he said, as a small wave of clapping echoed through the filled hall, but was again silenced with the raise of his hand. "First years please note, that the 3rd floor corridor, and the forest, are strictly phorbided territory. Also, I would like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said, as he gestured to a blonde woman, deep chocolate brown eyes, a fair complection, dressed in a set of black and white robes that were slightly tight to her voluptious figure. A sinfully attractive being, for a professor, that is. "I introduce you to Professor Eliza Mazurak." Professor Mazurak stood up, with a smile played across her pale pink painted lips. Once again, though, she was seated, as Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Let the feast...begin." he said, his hands moving outward, as the tables aligned with various dishes, food of all sorts, to fit all liking.   
  
"If only my mum could do that lot..." Lena said with a snicker.   
  
"Don't we all wish it was that easy?!" Nero replied, looking to her. She looked up, smirking.   
  
"Yes. Yes, I think a part of everyone does..." 


	2. Chapter Two: First Night in the Castle

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Heir of Snape  
  
AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape  
  
EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
SUB CATEGORY: Angst  
  
RATING: PG- 13  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie. And just about chapter two, it's just about the first evening in the castle, before classes start. What can really be said about what happens then? This is merely my inquiry.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
† Chapter Two: First Night in the Castle †  
  
After dinner, it was time to go to the common room. It was actually, just a time to enjoy the first night back in the castle. Lena stood up from the Slytherin table, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail as she began walking toward the front of the hall. For Merlin's sake, she needed to get out of these school robes. She felt as if she had been in them forever.   
  
"Would you like a guide?" A voice asked, and she turned around, coming face to face with Nero once again. Lena smiled, looking a little thoughtful.  
  
"Now that you mention it Vanbu-" Nero quickly cut her off midsentence, with a quiet laugh.  
  
"Please, just call me Nero. The whole last name thing, it weirds me out."  
  
"Alright." She said with a smile, actually looking down just a bit. "Forgive me, I'm new to the whole first name bases thing..."  
  
"You'll get adapted sooner than later." Nero said, holding his arm out for her.  
  
Lena linked her arm with Nero's, as they began walking out of the Great Hall. Off to the side of the hall however, stood Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes, dark, looking like a storm brewing. He watched as Snape walked out of the hall with his egomaniacal, egotistical, annoying, cousin Nero. Angel placed her hands on Draco's shoulder, leaning over to look at him with a smirk.  
  
"Looks like hurricane manwhore strikes again?" He said playfully, as Draco scowled.   
  
"Annoying. Pathetic. I bet she sees right through that phony smile."   
  
"Do I hear a little...jealousy...in my dear brother's voice?" She asked in a teasing voice, which Draco growled.   
  
"No. I could never be jealous of someone below me...and Nero? Is far, below me..."  
  
Draco and Angel, along with Crabbe and Goyle soon left the Great Hall, heading toward the Slytherin dungeons. Nero and Lena however, were already half there. As Lena turned a corner, laughing quietly at Nero's facial expression, she was ran into. Nero caught her from falling, but as eyecontact was made, Lena knew exactly who she had come face to face with. Harry Potter.   
  
"Sorry." Harry said, barely above a grumble, and Nero looked at Lena, dusting her off.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, as Lena nodded.   
  
"You think that would hurt me?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Hardly." Lena slowly glanced toward Harry, who was accompanied by a chesnut brown haired girl, deep brown eyes, fairly short. And a fiery red head boy, looking a little ragged, his deep blue eyes lacking much expression. Vacant. Lena tried to look pleasant. "It's fine, Potter." She said, as she grabbed Nero's hand. "Come on."  
  
Lena began tugging at Nero, and as they got past Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry 'ehemed' lightly. Lena turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't officially met." Harry said, as Lena raised her left eyebrow. This boy couldn't be serious...could he? Lena remained presentable, however, despite wanting to ignore Harry.  
  
"Maybe it's better that way..." She said, as she felt eyes on her from a distance. It wasn't like how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at her now. As she glanced to the side, she noticed Draco and Angel, and she looked pleading in their direction. "I have to go."  
  
"No introduction?" Harry asked, as Lena exhaled lightly. She no longer saw Draco and Angel off to the side, though. They had left her here?! She sighed, but it slowly faded into a relieved breath.  
  
"At it again, eh Potter?" Draco's voice came from behind the small group of Gryffindor students. The intense glare that was shared between Harry and Draco, caused Lena to slowly smirk, as she began walking toward where Draco was. She went to stand beside him, however, Draco stood in front of her, like a protective sheild. "Eyes off, she's far beyond your reach, Potter."  
  
"And above you too, I take it? At least I know what it's like to be respectful, Draco. Unlike you..." Harry replied coldly, as Draco's jaw locked. Lena went to say something, however, didn't. Who did Harry think he was, exactly? He really did have an ego! Now Oliver couldn't say different...she saw it with her own eyes.   
  
"Draco...let's just...all...go." Lena said, slowly tugging at his robes, a pleading look on her face. Draco went to say something, but closed his mouth again. A small smirk coming across his face as he began to nod.   
  
"Alright. Luv." He said, as he glanced back to Harry. Harry glared at him, still. "It's been fun, but, we have to show this lovely lady, to the common room. Surely you, your little 'friend' and your filthy little mudblood understand? Good evening..." Draco hissed, as the foursome of Angel, Nero, Draco and Lena soon started walking away. As they were a few steps away, Lena couldn't help it, she began laughing.   
  
"You can get away using the term mudblood here?!" She asked, shocked, as Draco's expression turned smug.   
  
"Who's going to stop me?" He asked, before glancing to her. "Or, you...actually. Being a Snape and all."  
  
Hearing that, was like music to her ears. The good type. She glanced back momentarily, looking toward Harry, Hermione and Ron, a small smirk on her face. She couldn't resist, really. After all, she had definitely fit in with the right crowd. She could see it now. It would only be a matter of time before she was enjoying the pleasure of ruling the school. Of course that would happen, wouldn't it? After all, Draco did say it best, she WAS a Snape...  
  
****************  
  
After arriving at the common room, Lena went up to the dorm rooms, in which she shared with Angel, a girl named Stephanie Leoncour, Nicole Azoff, and another girl, whom she hadn't caught the name. She had changed, from her school robes, to a pair of blue, black and green bondage pants, and a black slash sleeve top, that clung to her figure. She grabbed her cloak from the hook near her four poster, that she had placed it upon, as she went to leave the room once more. However, she nearly ran into a blonde girl, opening the door. It wasn't Angel, though.   
  
"Oh, hey! You're Lena right?" She asked, as Lena smiled, nodding.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You are?"  
  
"I'm Stephanie. Or just Steph will do." She said.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Lena replied, as she pulled her cloak on. "What's there to do this time around this place?" she asked, as Stephanie smirked.  
  
"Depends on what your persuasion is..." Lena looked confused, as Stephanie shrugged.  
  
"Whether you like to be good and straight-edge, or bend a couple rules."  
  
"Ah. I see. Bend but never break, eh?"  
  
"Aye, that's about the jist of it." She said with a chuckle. "Oh by the way, heard about your encounter with Saint Potter..."  
  
"Damn...news sure flies fast around here..." Lena grumbled, as Stephanie smirked. "Yeah, with Nero VanB it sure does..."  
  
"Nero?" She asked, shaking her head a bit. "The loud mouthed, type?"  
  
"Just a little. A lot." She quickly fixed her answer, snickering. "He's pretty bloody harmless, though. The only thing that'll hurt ya is his ego."   
  
"Ah. Okay." Lena said with a nod, as she took a deep breath. "Well, I think I'm going to take a trip down to my father's office..." She smiled, "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise." Stephanie said, as she walked into the dorm, as Lena was leaving.   
  
Lena walked into the common room, clutching the cloak close to her as she walked. She hummed to herself, as she walked through the clammer of people talking. She saw Marcus Flint, the boy from the Great Hall who was talking to Nero, with a small group of people, probably something Quidditch related? Lena didn't know anyone, and it was beginning to already bother her. She sighed, as she walked to the porthole to leave the common room. She caught Draco's eye, pools of deep grey looking at her, a smirk on his face. She gave a small wave, doing her best to smile, as she walked out of the porthole.   
  
"She's not bad eh Draco?" Marcus asked, as Draco slowly turned back to Marcus.   
  
"Not bad? She's a Snape..." He said, a smile crossed his face. "Like that could be a bad thing?"  
  
"I wonder if she still needs a tour guide?" Nero asked thoughtfully, as Marcus, Joshua Breagen ( One of the beaters on the Slytherin Quidditch team ), Nicole Azoff ( Slytherin team keeper ), Angel (Chaser), and then, there was Draco. Draco sneared at Nero, as the others just watched.  
  
"Like she'd go with the likes of you?" Draco said, as Nero smirked wickedly.  
  
"I don't see why not. I mean, she clearly digs me..."  
  
"Not to get involved in this little tiff, but, doesn't everybody apparently want you?" Stephanie asked from behind the group, as Nero turned around, mocking a shocked gasp.  
  
"Baby. I thought you loved me...." Nero said dramatically, as Marcus, Angel, Nicole, and Josh, all managed to take a moment to groan. "I mean-"  
  
"Just sod off would you?" Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. "Give the girl a break, it's her first day...she doesn't need a creep like you oogling her..."  
  
"I think you just summed up what everyone was thinking, Steph." Angel said, as she glanced toward Draco. His attention was still on Nero, still looking displeased.   
  
****************  
  
Lena walked down the corridor, her cloak still held tightly to her, she didn't look so up tight anymore, though. She walked past a small group of Slytherin students who were talking in the dungeon passage. Hearing a few random hello's, and welcome's, Lena smiled, exchanging a thank you, and hello, on cue. So maybe, this wasn't going to be so devistating. The Slytherin students, were more than welcoming...hmm, Lena wondered whether it was her, or her name, that raked in the 'respect.'   
  
'They're probably worried about making a bad impression on your father...'   
  
Lena through to herself with a small laugh, shaking her head. Maybe walking into Hogwarts with the Snape last name wasn't such a bad thing, afterall. She was going to use this to her advantage. And if anyone knew how to? Oh...she was the person. She walked down to the Potions classroom, peeking her head behind the large wooden door that was closed. Sitting at the front of the classroom, at his desk, sat a thin frame, black hair, black robes. Lena coughed quietly, as she stepped into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. Severus' head snapped up, but his expression dropped from annoyance, to something resembling a smile. Lena smiled, walking up toward the front of the classroom.  
  
"I was wondering, if Professor Snape was too busy?" She asked coyly, as Severus just looked at her, his lip curled into a smirk.  
  
"Never too busy, Lena. Please, come have a seat." Severus instructed. Lena walked to the front of the classroom, sitting down in the front desk that was facing her father's desk.  
  
"How's your first night back?" She asked, as Severus closed the book in front of him.   
  
"Preparing tomorrow's lesson." He said, as she smiled. She knew he was dedicated to his classes, that should have been self explanitory. "And you? Everyone treating you fairly?"  
  
"Yes, daddy." Lena said softly.   
  
"I see you've made well with Mr. Malfoy, and friends, as well?" Severus inquired, and Lena shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. You don't think that's a put up, do you?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is a respectable young man." Severus said, as he slowly stood up from the desk in which he sat. "I think he is just being proper, Lena."   
  
"You know the Slytherin students fairly well, don't you daddy?" Lena asked, as Severus seemed to nod, sitting down next to her at the desk.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What's the deal with VanBuren?" Just the way she asked, caused Severus to actually chuckle. A chuckle? From the hardknock 'evil' Professor? Was it real? Lena smirked. "What...? Is he a major bonehead or something?"   
  
"Bone...head?" Severus mimicked, as Lena shrugged, laughing quietly. "Well. He's...a popular, boy..." Severus started, rubbing his right temple with his index and middle finger, looking as if he was thinking about something. "He's an...interesting...boy..."   
  
"Is that a nice way to say he's a weirdo?" Lena asked quietly, as Severus snickered.   
  
"I wouldn't say he's a weirdo. He's just, contraversial."   
  
"He's a wacko. Got ya..." Lena said with a giggle, as she leaned her head against Severus' shoulder. "I'm just worried I'm not going to fit in right in Slytherin, you know?" She looked up at Severus, who had placed his arms defensively around the small framed girl. He rested his chin on her forehead.  
  
"You'll do just fine, princess." Severus spoke softly, as he took a long breath. "As long as you stay with the right people."   
  
"Malfoy, for example?"   
  
"I'm not going to tell you who to have as your friends." Severus spoke, matter of factly. "I'm just saying, for you to be cautious in your choosing."  
  
"Ah, okay...I understand." She said, slowly looking up at him. "I think this year is going to be fine..." So that was the first moment of real confidence she had, since she first heard she was transfering. She always thought the worse. But now she was there, it didn't seem so bad. Severus nodded.  
  
"That's right. You will be just fine." He said. "By the way. I heard that you had a little, encounter, this evening." Lena sighed, rolling her eyes.   
  
"News REALLY travels fast around here, doesn't it?"   
  
"Well when you have poigant poltergeist, who enjoys rampaging through the castle, telling of such acts?" Severus shook his head, as Lena looked geuinely confused. "Peeves."   
  
"Oh..." She said, biting the inside of her cheek gently. It was something she did when she was nervous. What would her father say about her little 'gad about' with Harry? Sure, it was nothing, but if this...Peeves...was as annoying as her father said? What would he have told him?  
  
"Don't worry about Potter...or his little, 'posse'..." Severus said, a snear crossed his face as he looked to his daughter. "They're all harmless..."   
  
Lena slowly nodded. She knew her father's look...she also, knew how he felt about Harry Potter. It was hard for her to have an unbiased opinion about him, really, when all of the talk that revolved around him away from school, was negative. She slowly pulled her hair down from the pony tail it had been in, running her fingertips through her black hair. She looked at Severus, as she undid her cloak, sliding it off.   
  
"I just, don't know. It's hard for me, seeing as how Oliver is friends with him..." she said, as Severus nodded in understanding.   
  
"And thus, you shouldn't be forced to choose between your family and your house." Severus said, kissing the young girl's forehead. "But sometimes...alas, sometimes it's not always fair. But Lena..." His sympathetic tone, had turned to that of utter seriousness. "You...were destined for Slytherin."  
  
Lena knew her father's words were true. Just by being born into the Snape name, it was her destiny. She hated thinking about it...how her life had been plotted from the beginning. Her life in the wizarding community, anyway. She sighed, nodding a bit.   
  
"I know, dad." She said, as she slowly stood up. "I'm going to head back up to the common room...see you tomorrow?" She asked, as Severus stood up with her, nodding.  
  
"That you will, princess." He said. Lena leaned in, hugging Severus tightly. Severus held her tightly, kissing the top of her head gently. "You get some rest, would you?"  
  
"Yes daddy." She said quietly, grabbing her cloak as she released the hold she held on her father. "Love you."   
  
Lena said, before starting out of Severus' classroom. A quick "Love you too" was heard from Severus, as she headed out of the classroom. She sighed, as she leaned against the large wooden door that was closed behind her. She was thinking of her father's words. About how she was destined for this. Destined for confusion? Uncertinty? She was highly pleased she had landed herself in Slytherin, but what would this mean for her relationship with Oliver? Hopefully, and she really was hoping beyond any shade of the imagination, that nothing would change. Afterall, it was just a 'house' thing.   
  
****************  
  
She walked the corridor, heading back down to the Slytherin common room, the cloak over her folded left arm, humming something to herself. Something that clearly resembled music. She made her way to the porthole, muttering 'pureblood' for the password, and walked in. The common room had since, calmed down since she had left. There were people sitting around, just talking, rather than the typical clammer of running about, trying to sort through priorities, and such. She didn't say much to anyone, even though she now knew a few people, all of which were residing in the common room. She walked up to the girl's dormitory, where she placed her cloak up on the hook near her bed, pulling out the messenger bag that she had placed just under her bed. She decided against just laying in her bed as is, though, she was still fully dressed. After a moment of rummaging through her trunk, she found her pajamas. A pair of pink, black and white plaid pajama pants, and a black tank top.   
  
After changing, Lena put her pants and shirt she had been wearing away. She grabbed the journal that was in the messenger bag, a quill, and an ink jar. She laid on her stomach, opening the journal to the first page. It was a clean start, something new. Just like her time at Hogwarts. She dipped her quill into the ink, thinking. Finally, she began writing.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 01, September  
  
Dear Diary;  
  
So. Here I am. At Hogwarts. I was previously, crippled you might say, by the fear I felt coming here. But here I sit, flabbergasted, by how quickly such can change. I sat with Oliver on the train, on the way here. I met a boy named Draco, on the train as well. I thought that he had to be the one father talked about. Come to find out that was true.   
  
I met a few great people, after I was sorted. It was a scary thought, sitting in that stool as all of those people were watching. I was scared as all bloody hell knows. But that hat, didn't let me down, and it put me right where I wanted to be. In Slytherin. I talked with some of the students in the house at dinner, and have to admit, it's not as bad as I had expected.  
  
I also met the 'infamous' Harry Potter, tonight. After dinner when I was heading to the common room. Now reguardless of what Oliver may say? He's the single biggest joke, I've ever encountered. I just met him, and dislike him. He just has this, look about him, that makes me very proud I don't have to share a house with him. Then it goes back to Oliver. I wouldn't have minded spending time with him. I guess it's a small price to pay to avoid being swirled into Potter's web of decite.   
  
Tomorrow classes start. I start off in Transfiguration, 9 am. Professor McGonagall, already not fond of her. Just the disrepsect she has in her voice when she mentions my name. Snape. It's almost as if it's a stretch for her to be impartial, toward me. Ah well, reguardless, I'm not going to allow it to bother me. Hum...it's getting late, and I'm starting to get tired. I should go to sleep. Big day tomorrow...and all.   
  
-Signed,  
  
Lena A. Snape  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After allowing the ink to dry, Lena put the quill back into the bag. Closing the ink jar, she put that back into her bag as well. She yawned, her green eyes clouded from her fatigue state. She closed the journal, with a satisfied, soft smile, sliding it back into the bag, and shutting it. The black velvet bound book was safe and sound, to where only she would find it. Rather than putting it under her bed this time, she lifted her matress just a little, sliding the bag under the head of her bed. 'Safe' she figured, that would be all she needed...was for someone to get a hold of that. The thought was enough for her. She stretched a bit, as she turned down the emerald green and black covers that were on her bed. Fluffing the pillow lightly, she climbed into her bed. She heard people coming to the dormatories as is, from just outside the doorway. Laying her head down on the pillow, her long black hair cradling her pale, fair skin, the deep green pools closed, allowing her to fall into a deep, tranquil sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three: First Day Scuttle

****

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Heir of Snape

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13

---------------------------------------

****

A/N: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.

---------------------------------------

****

† Chapter Three: First Day Scuttle †

It was early the next morning, when Lena's eyes fluttered open. She looked up groggily, as standing above her, was the gleaming smirk of her room mate, Stephanie.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Stephanie said chipperly, as Lena flinched from her enthusiasm.

"Good morning.." She said softly, yawning. "What time..." She slowly was sitting up as she spoke. "Is it?" 

"Now? Well...when I got up, it was 6:15..." Stephanie said, as Lena's eyes widened. 

"You got me up that early!?" She asked, as Stephanie shook her head, laughing. 

"I've been up for a little while..."

"Oh..." Lena said, slowly throwing the covers off of her. "It better not be before 7, or I'm slapping you." Stephanie chuckled.

"Ah, that's the spirit! Come on." She said, encouraging Lena to get up. 

Lena got up, alright, and looked as if she could crawl right back into bed, under the covers, and stay there. It was cold to her, in the dormitory, as she slipped on her black fuzzy bedroom slippers. She opened her trunk, grabbing a black hooded sweatshirt, tugging it over her head, as she walked out of the dorm with Stephanie. They walked into the common room, where Lena was surprised to see an assembled group of Slytherin's. Didn't anyone sleep around here?!

"Morning Lena." A friendly voice said, which was the voice of Angel Raye. Lena smiled weakly toward her, waving a bit.

"Morning." She replied, as she noticed hardly anyone was out of their pajamas. She had a semi-horrified look, turned...mildly intrigued, as Nero VanBuren walked into the room, dressed in low hung grey sweatpants, pulling a white wifebeater tank top over his head.

"Hey there hotties!" Nero exclaimed cheerfully, a smirk on his face as he glanced toward Lena. "Special heeeey to you." Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"Hey Nero..." she said, as she sat down at one of the tables beside Stephanie and Angel. Nero walked over to where Marcus Flint, dressed in his school uniform pants and shirt was sitting, and Angel rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him...sometimes he'll leave you alone if you don't pay attention to him." Angel advised, as Lena began to laugh. 

"He's not so bad..." She said, as both Angel and Stephanie raised their eyebrows at her, looking as if she had lost her mind. Already.

"Not so bad?" Stephanie asked, as she began snickering. "He'll screw ANYTHING. No offense to you, hun."

"None taken..." Lena said, looking a little taken aback. "Is he really a...what's the word..."

"Raging slut? Manwhore?" Stephanie offered, as Lena snickered. Well, she wouldn't have thought of that, but it definitely summed up what she was thinking.

"Yeah, that'll do. Is he really so bad?" 

"Well put it this way..." Angel started, leaning closer toward Lena. "Last year? He tried getting all of the Ravenclaw 4th years at the time to date him. Or to just give him the time of day. For the most part, it worked! Just because of his looks...and because he's Draco's cousin." Angel shook her head. "It's kind of, weird, talking about him like this, you know...giving the low down to a girl he's obviously centered out to go after..."

"Which we both pity you dearly..." Stephanie chimed in.

"But you should in fact know his track record before things get far." Angel finished, as Lena raised an eyebrow.

"No, things won't get far. I'm not attracted to him...like that." 

Angel and Stephanie looked at each other, both radiating shock from their expressions. Lena blinked, what was so surprising there? She had just MET him. She didn't have crushes on people...she had to get to know them first. And by then? It was no longer a crush. As Lena was about to open her mouth, they were joined by a brunette, with deep brown eyes, well presented, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a sweat shirt. 

"Mornin' gals, what's the chatter about?" she asked, as Angel lifted her jaw, giving a smile toward the girl.

"Hey Nikki." She said, as she glanced between Nicole and Lena. "Lena, this is Nicole Azoff, Nikki, this is Lena Snape."

"I knew that." Nicole said with a smirk, as she nodded toward Lena. "Nice to meet you, officially." 

"Nice to meet you too." Lena said with a smile.

"We're just talking about how Lena isn't attracted to Nero." Stephanie said, as Nicole slowly grinned. 

"Finally a girl with taste?" She asked, as Lena, Angel and Stephanie all began to laugh. 

The conversation between the four girls, was cut short by the amount of time there was until breakfast. Of course, they still had to get dressed. Lena had dressed fairly quickly, getting into her robes for the day. She had always hated uniforms...something about them made her feel trapped. She couldn't be creative with her outfit. It had to be, 'just so'. She brushed out her long black hair, putting it into two loose pigtails that draped over each of her shoulders. Green hair ties fit perfectly with the whole, 'Slytherin style', she figured. She fixed her makeup, so it was light, barely visible. A pale powder finish on her face, with light smoke grey eye shadow. Black eyeliner that wasn't heavily applied. Mascara. And a little caramel coloured lip gloss for her lips, just to add colour. She hated looking so pale...it was as if she avoided any light from the sun completely. Which wasn't the case. She added a small hint of blush to her face, giving it an off pale rose tint. There...she felt like she looked suitable. Presentable. She grabbed her black chunk heeled (2 1/2 inches) platform shoes, from the side of her trunk. She couldn't bare to deal with the shoes that her mother had bought her for school. She bought the shoes she was now, putting on, before she boarded the train. Ah how she loved muggle London 2 hours before the train boarded. After finishing getting dressed, Lena grabbed her cloak, her books, and made her way to the common room again.

As she walked in, she looked around. First thing she saw, was a certain blue eyed, platinum haired male looking at her. He smirked. It was Nero. She smiled at him, waving the fingers on her left hand into something, resembling a wave. Nero's expression turned smug, almost, into a cocky smile, as he turned, speaking to Joshua. How typical. It was as if those two were attached at the hip, from what Lena observed. She was heading toward the porthole, when she nearly ran into someone coming into the common room. Blonde hair...grey eyes. Draco. 

"Sorry about that.." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Not to worry, Lena." Draco said with a smirk. "Heading to the Great Hall?" 

"Yep." She said shortly, as he blinked slowly. 

"Care to have an escort?" He asked, which Lena felt off to the side, someone's eyes. As she side glanced, she saw Nero, still talking to Joshua, but a small glare was sent in Draco's direction. 

"Y-yeah, I would like that." She said, as Draco smiled, nodding. 

"Fantastic." He said, "Let me just grab my Transfiguration book..."

Draco walked past her, and she turned, nodding a bit. She waited for him, watching as Nero watched Draco leave the common room. The glare in tact. Was there competition between the two? Or was Nero just jealous of anyone who may best him? It was already annoying her...and it was only the second day of actually being in the castle! A few moments had past, when Draco walked back into the common room, with his books in hand. He walked back to where Lena stood, she could feel the tension grow just with Draco's presence. Mostly, from Nero's direction. 

"Ready?" He asked, as Lena gave a nod. 

"Absolutely..." 

Lena glanced back at Nero as Draco ushered her out of the common room, and she honestly couldn't help but smirk. Something about the whole situation was humerous to her. As they exited the common room, she looked at Draco seriously. 

"I need to ask...what's Nero's problem?"

"Problem? Which of the many are you interested in?" Draco asked scornfully, as he looked at the new girl with a dim expression. "He's just, bloody well pissed off, because you haven't been drooling on his shoes, yet." 

"Yet?" Lena asked, heat in her voice as she shook her head. A small, sarcastic laugh emanating from the girl. "That'll never happen." 

"Oh?" Draco said thoughtfully, as Lena looked at him, from looking straight ahead. 

"What? Is that a shock?" She asked. It was actually, quite appalling, that nobody thought she had the 'will power' to overcome a...a playboy. That's what he was. How hard was it? Nero was 'cute', but not 'dating' material. 

"Just that you may be the first new girl, to not be interested in my _dear….dear...cousin_, in that fashion." Draco said, sarcasm in his voice as he said 'dear dear cousin'. He turned his attention back toward the front, where he was walking, with a smirk. "You might just be one of the good ones, luv."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, then." Lena said with a smirk.

**************

They arrived at the Great Hall, barely taking a second to notice that Crabbe and Goyle had taken their spot in tow, with them walking. As they walked into the hall, Draco lead Lena over to the Slytherin table, but she stopped, catching the eye of one particular Gryffindor. 

"Draco...go ahead. I need to talk to Oliver..." She said, as he gave a small nod. Draco walked over to the table with Crabbe and Goyle, while Lena walked down the aisle way between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. She took a deep breath, as she tapped Oliver on the shoulder. He was talking to two red heads, twins...so it looked, and another boy. As he turned around, seeing her, a smile came over his face. 

"Mornin' Princess...how was your first night?" Oliver asked, as Lena shrugged. He patted the seat beside him, which was a bit unexpected. She sat next to him, on the edge of the seat, looking quite uneasy.

"First night was alright...met a few people...and such." She said, as Oliver nodded. 

"Everyone treatin' ya alright?"

"So far, so good..." She replied with a small smile. "Just...someone has already centered out to fancy me."

"Malfoy?" One of the redheads asked, as Lena glanced over. 

"No...not quite..." 

"Ah, you're lucky then." The redhead said with a smirk toward the other. Both began snickering, as Lena took a deep breath. 

"Don't even tell me it's Flint." Oliver said, as Lena chuckled. 

"No..." She said, then sighed. "Nero V-"

"He fancies everyone..." The second redhead said. Lena glanced over once more, a look of mild annoyance on her face. 

"Who are you again?" She asked, as Oliver smirked. 

"Lena. This is Fred...and George. Weasley. Fred, George, this is my cousin, Lena Snape."

"Cousin, eh?" Fred asked, as Lena arched an eyebrow. Okay, so unbelievable was this? It annoyed Lena, as she tried her best to keep a civil tongue with his friends. Oh. Oh how hard that was.

"Yes. Cousin." Lena said, as she slowly stood up. "Oliver, I will talk to you later. I need to head over to my table." She smiled, leaning down. She kissed Oliver's cheek, as she began walking back down toward the Slytherin table. Oliver, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, were talking once more. Probably about Quidditch. Then again, George and Fred's looking toward the girl, proved otherwise. Lena resisted rolling her eyes, as she walked along the length of the Slytherin table. Draco slid down a bit, allowing her to sit down beside him, and she smiled a bit. 

"Thanks Draco." 

"See you had a nice little, chat, with the Weasley's...eh?" Draco said, as Lena shook her head. 

"They're blockheaded, aren't they?" She asked as Draco smirked. 

"I could say plenty about them, but in the presence of a lady, I'll refrain my tongue..." 

So Draco was a gentleman? What a revelation. She never would have pegged him for such. She may have thought, a little self-centered, and very high maintenance, but never a gentleman. She smiled, looking down at the table a bit as she did so. It was a little surprising to her. Draco looked at her offly. 

"Did I say something odd?" Draco inquired, as Lena looked at him, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. I'm just flattered, is all."

"Flattered, luv?" Draco asked, with a smirk. "Which part flattered you?"

"The part where you considered me a lady." She said as Draco arched an eyebrow. 

"But of course you are..." A voice said, which caused Lena to look up swiftly from her glance at Draco. She looked up into the bright blue eyes, of Nero VanBuren. He bowed his head a bit to the girl, smiling, as he sat down. "Anyone who considered otherwise, is definitely not much in my book."

"You were brought into this conversation, when, Nero?" Draco snapped, as Nero mocked offense. 

"Why, Draco, I was just stating a fact you should have already stated." Nero said with a genuine smile, which actually caused Lena to blush, but Draco sneered.   
  
"This was a private conversation, Nero. You were leaving." Draco said, through gritted teeth. Clearly showing his anger, which made Nero feel very fulfilled. He raised his hands defensively, backing away slowly with that smile still in tact.   
  
"Of course, _cousin_. Just remember, Ms. Snape, I'm always available if you need a real man to chat with. Have a good day. The pair of you." Nero said, coolly, which caused Draco to turn pale with fury. His eyes flickered storm grey, as Lena looked a little worried. Or perhaps it was scared. Draco shook his head, looking toward Lena.   
  
"Forgive my temper…I just have a distinct hatred for attitude thrown at me. Or my companions." He said, as Lena nodded slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. Honestly." She said. But inside, she was thinking about his temper. The quick nature of it. It was intimidating, really. Was it really okay? Her attention shifted toward where Nero was sitting down. He flashed a smile at her, having still had his eye on her. She shied away, turning her attention toward the table. Draco looked at her, and Nero just had a smirk on his face, as he finally looked away.   
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked thoughtfully, as she slowly looked back up from the table, toward him. Her green eyes lacking any real spark.   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a headache." She said softly, forcing a smile onto her face. "I'm fine really, thank you for asking, though."  
  
But was she okay? The tension between Draco and Nero was thick. And it was just the first day of classes. What would happen later on if THIS was how it started? She swallowed hard just thinking about it. It wasn't something she'd want to see, or be any part of. But now, that she was spending any type of time with Draco, she knew she'd be smack dab in the middle of all this ruckus and chaos. She didn't really have a headache, she just didn't feel like talking at a time like this. Draco and Nero were related for Merlin's sake…this was not how people related treated one another. At least not where she knew. She tried to imagine fighting with Oliver in the fashion Draco and Nero did, and the thought itself made her shiver. She didn't like that…at all. Dumbledore soon stood up, ready to give the starting day announcements before breakfast. 

**************

  
After breakfast; Lena walked out of the Great Hall with Angel, Stephanie and Nicole, her books clenched to her chest. Stephanie raised an eyebrow; seemingly inquired as to what had Lena so on edge.  
  
"What's the matter?" Stephanie finally asked, as they were heading to Transfiguration.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just thinking." Lena said - truth be told - the only what she was thinking about wasn't necessarily her best interest. She was still lingering on the earlier events, trying desperately to release them from her mind. "Thinking is a dangerous thing you know." She said, a smirk tugging at her lip as Stephanie grinned.  
  
"That's for bloody sure…" She said, "Especially if you're thinking out loud."   
  
"Thankfully I've learned to refrain myself from such." Lena said with a smile, as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. 

-----------------------------------------

  
[[So opposed to writing the entire classes out ( save for potions, because it's personally my favourite :-D ), I'm going to put chapter 4 set around the afternoon time. R&R if you like]]


	4. Chapter Four: So This Is Hell?

****

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Heir of Snape

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13

---------------------------------------

****

A/N: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.

---------------------------------------

****

Chapter Four: So This Is Hell?

After Transfiguration - Lena, Stephanie, Angel and Nicole walked out of the classroom. Lena was grumbling something under her breath, as the girls looked at her offly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Stephanie asked, as Lena looked back up from her attention on the floor below her feet.  
  
"Nothing…" She said softly.   
  
"Oh come on…" Angel said, placing her hand on Lena's shoulder. "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy…"  
  
"Just…did you hear how she talked to me? The tone she used?" Lena asked, shaking her head. "I thought professors are supposed to be impartial no matter the circumstance. She said 'Snape' like it was a foul word…" Lena sighed. "At least at Beauxbaton's I didn't have to worry about that…"   
  
"McGonagall is a crab, you get used to it…" Nicole said, as the girls walked down the stairs to the ground floor. "Don't let her get to you. She hates all Slytherin, I swear."  
  
"Well I won't take her attitude…" Lena said, crossing her arms with a scowl. "I don't deserve that. I deserve respect…and she will give me the respect…"   
  
"You sound like Draco…" Stephanie said with a snicker, as they walked out of the castle to the outside. Walking down the steps, Lena smirked a bit.  
  
"Well does she disrespect Draco?" Lena asked thoughtfully.   
  
Stephanie went to say something, but stopped. Shaking her head, she smiled. Lena's expression turned to that of somewhat pompous nature, as they walked along the path heading to the courtyard. As they arrived at the courtyard, there was a small group of Gryffindor students assembled, seemingly enjoying their conversation. The four Slytherin girls glanced once around, from each other, to the Gryffindors, and back to each other once more. A small, coy smile crossed Lena's face as she leaned closer toward the center of their small circle. The Gryffindor students were none other than Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Angelina ( Johnson ). They all seemed to stop their happy chatter as the girls glanced their way.   
  
"Oh. _Terribly sorry_, to interrupt. Please, don't mind us…" Lena said, her tone holding nothing but sarcasm, which caused Stephanie, Angel and Nicole to smirk.   
  
"It's fine." Harry said calmly, as Hermione shot him a look. One that would say **_are you dafted? _**But Harry ignored it.   
  
"Wow, thank you for understanding, Potter." Lena said, glancing toward Stephanie, Angel, and Nicole. "Look, girls…he understands!" Her tone dropped, "I'm so overjoyed…"   
  
Hermione's eyes squinted to a glare as she looked at the giggling Slytherin girls, Lena Snape more specifically. As there was a moment of utter silence between the two groups, with Fred and George merely talking to themselves barely above a whisper, snickering, Lena rolled her eyes.   
  
"You'll have to excuse us, ladies…we have means of actual importance to get to. I'm sure you understand?" Lena commented coldly, as she turned on her heel to walk away. As she did, however, in a bout of pure rage, Hermione's arm snapped out, grabbing Lena's wrist.   
  
"Hold it right there…" Hermione hissed. Lena seemed innerly amused, as the look in her eye - that of twinkling mischief, was evident.  
  
"Why, Ms. Granger, do you think it's appropriate to put your hands on a fellow classmate?" Lena asked, slowly tugging her wrist from Hermione's grasp. She shook it out, a look of disgust played across her face. "You have heard of hand cream right? You're hands are ghastly for a _lady_…" The way she said 'lady', was nothing less than that of contempt.   
  
"You come to this school, and already you think you own it?" Hermione asked sharply, which caused Lena to hold her chest in mock surprise.   
  
"Excuse me? You've misread me, Granger. I'm quite offended." She said shortly, before glancing to Stephanie, who was trying her best not to laugh. She shifted to where Angel and Nikki were talking softly to one another, and they soon looked up, both grinning. Lena frowned. "Can you believe this girl? She thinks I'm out to run this school." She shook her head, turning away from Hermione. Her smirk returned. "I'm, I'm rather hurt…"  
  
"Oh don't give me that!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry grabbed her arm lightly.   
  
"Come on, Hermione…this isn't right." He said quietly, as Hermione glanced toward him, looking as if she would explode from anger.   
  
"And allowing her and her, 'friends', humiliate you, and the rest of Gryffindor daily is?!"   
  
"Hermione…just don't start anything…" Harry was abnormally calm for such an event as what was unfolding, and Lena just glanced at her friends with a half amused smile. It was too perfect.   
  
"Well. This has been an absolute horrah…but you'll have to excuse us. We have…" Lena paused, before nodding a bit. She had the right word. "Things…to do. Yes, that's right. Things…" She grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her along as she walked, trying her best to remain serious. As Angel and Nicole followed, Lena burst into a fit of giggles a few feet from where the Gryffindors stood.   
  
"That was just bloody priceless." Angel said with a giggle, "I wish Draco was around to see it…"   


"Take a look, Granger is shooting us death glances…" Nicole said with a snicker, as she placed her arm around Lena's shoulder. "You, my friend, are definitely Slytherin material. You know just how to press their buttons. Superb job."  
  
Lena laughed softly; "Thank you, Nikki. I think we all did quite the little number back there…"   


***********  
  
Lena, Nicole, Stephanie and Angel had made their way back into the school, and went to the Slytherin common room to get ready for their next class, Herbology. A class none of them really liked. It was a total 'snooze job'. It felt like hours, even though the class was the average time span.   
  
After Herbology, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Lena sat down across from Stephanie, and next to Angel, while Nicole sat next to Stephanie. Lena had her books placed in the seat on her right, but a hand slowly sat down on the small stack of them.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked, and she glanced up. She looked right into a pool of deep grey eyes, and a smirk equipped perfectly with those eyes - Draco.   
  
"Depends, are you inquiring to take that seat, Draco?" She asked, a smile coming over her face as she moved her books for him to sit down. As he sat down, she glanced toward Stephanie again. "I'm telling you. I've never felt so much rage from one person…she clearly wanted to rip my bloody head off."   
  
"May I for one second interject myself into this little conversation?" Draco asked, leaning forward. "Who wanted to rip your head off, luv?"  
  
"Granger." Lena replied with a snicker.   
  
"Already? You work miracles…" He actually smiled, not smirked, as he shrugged. "So…go ahead and tell me. How did you manage that?"  
  
"We had a run in with the rat pack, you know, Gryffindor." Stephanie said, as Draco glanced toward her. "Granger, Potter, Weasley… all 3 of those idiot boys, and that…girl…Johnson…hell if I know. Or care." She coughed quietly, before continuing. "Lena put on quite the performance, but Harry stood up for her against the mudblood. What's up with that?"   
  
"I would like to know." Lena said, before rolling her eyes. "BUT you see…I've come to the point I frankly don't give a damn. You know?"  
  
"Rightfully so." Draco said, shaking his head a bit. "Potter and his little 'friends', if you'll call them that, they think that they're the key elements that make this school go around. I beg to differ."  
  
"As do I…" Angel said abruptly. "They are no better than the next lot of students who come here…and they're sure as hell not royalty. They're Gryffindors…"   
  
"I pity Oliver…I really do." Lena said, shaking her head. "It sucks to have a cousin in that house, you know. He's been corrupted by them…poor luv."   
  
"I'm sure he's not so bad…" Stephanie said, shrugging. "I mean, sure he might be corrupted into their goodie two-shoes ways, but get him away from them, I'm sure he's cool."  
  
"He is. But that's not the discussion here." Lena said with a half smile. Her half smile turned to a serious expression though, as Nero and Marcus walked into the Great Hall, heading toward their table.   
  
"Hey Marcus." Angel said as they approached, and Marcus gave a nod and smirk in her direction.  
  
"Angel, Steph, Nikki, Lena, always a pleasure ladies." He nodded toward Draco a bit. "Draco. Everything going well so far today everyone?"  
  
"As well as expected…" Lena said, as she shrugged off the fact Nero was looking at her. Again. She could feel his eyes, heat radiating from him, almost as if a rage of lust? He couldn't be lusting over a 14 year old, that just didn't seem right. Well then again, _he_ wasn't right. She had a gift of sensing and feeling another person's feelings. It was a blessing and a curse in the same aspect.   
  
"Hey ladies." Nero said, never correcting himself because of Draco's presence, which caused Draco to sneer at him, and Nero just smiled. He sat down with Marcus and Angel rolled her eyes.   
  
"I hate it when he gets like that. He turns into a royal asshole…" She said, as Lena turned toward her.   
  
"Does he always do this? The one upsmanship I mean…"   
  
"Always. He thinks just because he's Draco's cousin through his mother…that he's the 'man' around here. He's always jealous of Draco…" Angel said, sighing. "It sucks, because I do like Nero. He's a cool guy, but he can be a royal jackass…"  
  
"I can see that." She said softly, _rather feel that, _she thought to herself, shaking her head. She looked to Draco, placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, turning quickly, but she looked taken a back from his swift motion. Draco's face turned from a glare, to a softer look, as he frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry…" He said quietly, and Lena just gave him a small smile.  
  
"It's okay, Draco…I just wanted to see if you were okay…I mean, after all…" She sort of, nodded her head toward where Nero was in conversation with Marcus. Draco gave a quick nod.   
  
"I'm fine. Just, irritated…"   
  
"I can feel that…that's why I asked…to see if I was getting the right or wrong 'vibe' from you. It's okay…really. He's just jealous of you…"  


Feel it? Draco decided against asking, but he nodded, assuring he was fine. But was he? It was already the first day of school, and Nero was testing his patience. That wasn't the smart thing to do, no matter who you were - family or not. Testing the patience of Lucius Malfoy's son…when he had the temper of his father? Not clever.   
  
"Just ignore him." Angel said as she looked at Draco from her seat next to Marlena, and he gave a small nod.  
  
"Hard to ignore him when he continues to cast petty glances, and smile all - smug." Draco said in a disgusted tone. "He has no purpose. No cause. He's a hopeless cause."  
  
Lunchtime soon passed, and the girls along with Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe, made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. There was free time, for try outs. Lena had always loved Quidditch…she played it at Beauxbaton's since second year, but here…she wasn't sure if she could make it. After all, there was so much she didn't know yet.   
  
"You trying out?" Angel asked, as Lena was looking at the sign up sheet. She seemed lost in it, as she glanced to Angel.  
  
"I might…I'm not completely sure yet…" She said, and Angel smiled, putting her arm around her shoulder.   
  
"I'm sure you'd be great. Look…" She pointed to the chaser position that was open. "You'd be working closely with Marcus and I…I'm sure we could do some great things."  
  
Lena smiled a bit, "I guess you're right there." She took a deep breath, signing her name on one of the lines. Then glancing to Angel, she nodded. "I think I can do this…"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Angel said with a giggle, taking her hand to lead her out to where Draco, Marcus, Nikki, Josh, and Nero were standing on the pitch. There were a few other Slytherin students there for tryouts, and Marcus was going through the list of names.   
  
"What a joke…" Marcus grumbled, but he soon paused. "Snape is trying out?"   
  
"That's right, Marcus." Lena said, as Angel and she walked up to the group. "And I plan on gaining that spot, as well." She said, which her sure attitude made Marcus grin.  
  
"If it was just by attitude alone, you'd have it. I take it you've played before?"  
  
"Second and third year at Beauxbaton's, yes." She said with a half smile. "I know my fair share about Quidditch, but as with any expert, practice makes perfect. I still have some to know."  
  
"Well we can train what you don't know…let's get you up into the air and see you at work. Here, you can use my broom." Marcus handed Lena his Firebolt, and she gave him a nod.   
  
"Thank you Marcus."  
  
"Mount up!" Marcus said, and Angel mounted her broomstick, a smile on her face as she hovered.  
  
"You get to try one on one against me." She told Lena, and Lena smirked.   
  
"Don't be nice to me just because I'm your friend, you'd better bring it honey." She said, and Marcus laughed a bit.   
  
"I'm serious, with that attitude you must be something, Snape!" he called up, and Lena's expression turned portentous; as she smirked.  
  
"I'm a Snape, Marcus, of course I'm something!"   
  
Angel was thrown the quaffle from Marcus on the ground, and he blew a whistle to start the practice game. Draco stood beside Marcus, as did Nero and Josh, and Nicole was at her post at the hoops guarding. Angel tried to get past Lena, but she came up and punched the quaffle from Angel's grasp. Swooping down to grab it, Lena flew around the hoops where Nicole was watching her every move, ready to block, but she flew around, throwing the quaffle right through the middle hoop.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Nicole exclaimed with a laugh, shaking her head. "I wasn't ready?"   
  
"Tough luck, sweetheart." Lena said with a smile, as she flew back over to where Angel was hovering.   
  
"Not bad for _a rookie_"; she teased, and Lena grinned.   
  
"A rookie who just proved they can be as underhanded as the next."   
  
"That was nice!" Marcus shouted up at them, motioning for the girls to come back down to the ground level.  
  
"Make up your mind right,_ Flint_." Draco said, casting a glance at Marcus snidely. Marcus looked at Draco forward.   
  
"I think I've made up my mind. Remember Draco, I'm the captain here."  
  
Lena hopped down off the broom, handing it to Marcus with a smile. "Thank you for letting me borrow this, rides like a dream. You work it out well don't you?"  
  
"Of course, I practice whenever I get a chance…which is quite often."  
  
"So…" Angel said with a smile, looking up at Marcus. "What did you think?"  
  
"I'm just wondering, if you guys were just acting confused by her movement?" Marcus asked sarcastically, as Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You called that acting?"  
  
"Dude, I thought I had her!" Nicole said with a half frown. "I didn't know she w-"   
  
"You don't need to explain it to me, Nikki." Marcus said with a smirk. "As soon as I see everyone else, I'll let you know okay Lena?"   
  
"Not a problem, Marcus." She said, holding out her hand. Marcus shook the girl's hand and she smiled. "Thanks for letting me try out."  
  
"That was nothing. You did well."  
  
Lena and Stephanie left the pitch, seeing as how there were other students who wanted to try out for the Quidditch team, and as they had left, Draco looked at Marcus seriously.   
  
"You're actually considering letting these other neanderthals try out?"   
  
"I have to, Draco."  
  
"You'd better just keep one thing in mind when you're making the final cut, Flint." He said sternly, his face merely inches away from Marcus' as he stood up to him. "I am the reason this team is such a success. Who helps you out when you need an idea for a play?"   
  
"You do, Draco."  
  
"And who's father bought every last one of the team a Firebolt to be THE best?"   
  
"Yours, Draco. I know w-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me…" Draco hissed, as he looked at Marcus with a sneer. "To be the best, we have to have the best…and she seems to be our best bet. Does she not?"  
  
"I agree with you."   
  
"You'd better…"   
  
Draco turned away from Marcus, walking off the pitch, as Angel looked a little shocked by Draco's attitude with Marcus. Nero just rolled his eyes, as Nicole blinked.   
  
"Well that went well…" She said quietly, as Joshua actually began snickering off to the side.  
  
Lena and Stephanie walked back to the castle, with Lena smiling a bit. She felt as if she had given a good enough performance to gain some recognition as far as the Quidditch team went. Stephanie had her left arm linked with Lena's as they walked.  
  
"You did well." Stephanie said with a smile. "I think you'll get it."  
  
"I hope so…but…something just didn't feel right. Leaving the pitch. Did you have a feeling of someone being really pissed off about something?"   
  
"Nah…I didn't. Why?"  
  
"I just felt something. It might have been my imagination, though."   
  
They were walking up the steps to the doors of the castle, and walked into the entrance hall. As they were coming in, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking down the stairs, as if they were leaving the castle. Lena and Stephanie both ignored the pair, walking up the stairs, going about their conversation.  
  
"So what do you think of Nero, hun? I need to ask…it just, seems like the friend thing to do." Stephanie said, and Lena shrugged.   
  
"He's cute, no denying that, but annoying…" Lena said with a laugh, as they walked out of Harry and Ron's view.   
  
"Do you believe that one Harry?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "Those Slytherin's…they're all a strange lot."   
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just shrugged, but inside he was thinking something. He was always looking for a way, to really stick the hurting to Draco - no matter the cost. Now days, he enjoyed it for some reason. He knew what he had to do.   
  
***********  
  
Afternoon came, and at 3:45, Lena left the Slytherin Common room with Draco, Angel, Nicole, Stephanie, Crabbe and Goyle. It was almost time for potions. Stephanie was smiling as they approached the dungeon.  
  
"Excited?" She asked, as Lena couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I am…it's my first class with my father…"  
  
"You're in for a treat." Angel said, as they got to the dungeon. "Your father is a great professor."   
  
The entered the classroom, a few Gryffindors already in their seats, talking to each other. Ron, Harry, and Hermione three of such. Lena smiled, walking up to the front of the classroom, peeking into the door of her father's office. He was sitting at his desk, preparing the last bits of the lesson, and she tapped on the window. His attention snapped up, a disgruntle look on his face, but it soon shifted to a relax smile as he saw Lena standing there. He motioned for her to come in, and she glanced toward her friends. "Save me a seat would you?" She asked, and Stephanie gave a nod.  
  
"Will do."   
  
As Lena entered the office, Hermione snorted a little, her attention shifted down to the notebook in front of her.   
  
"Pathetic, really." Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, and Harry slowly rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we're not going back down that road…" Harry said, and Hermione looked at Harry, still in disbelief of his attitude toward the Slytherin girl.   
  
"What is your problem?" She asked quickly, shaking her head. "You need to realize one valuable thing, Harry. She's nothing more than a vindictive little jezebel. She's Snape's daughter!"   
  
"I'm fully aware of that, Hermione…" Harry said in his own defense.   
  
On the other side of the room, Stephanie had her books and bag placed down on the seat next to her, as she talked to Draco, Angel, and Nicole. Draco who sat in front of her with Goyle, Angel sat behind her with Nicole, and Crabbe was seated next to another 4th year Slytherin on her left.   
  
"I'm telling you guys, there's just something about her. I like her."  
  
"Me too." Angel said with a smile. "I thought you know, she was going to be incredibly stuck up because she's the Professor's daughter, but…boy, what a surprise…she's really cool."   
  
"What do you think of her, Drake?" Nicole asked with a smile, as Draco glanced toward her from his seat.   
  
"Did you just ask me what I think?" He mimicked, as Nicole nodded. "Well, who was the one arguing her case, so to speak, to Flint? I think that would say something about what I think of her…"  
  
Back on the Gryffindor side, Harry heard Draco's comment, shaking his head. Draco was already taking fancy to the girl? That didn't make any sense. He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't have the ability to like anyone!   
  
"It looks like the Slytherin Princess and Prince are going to get a little action." Ron said bitterly, as Harry's lip curled into a look of shear disgust.   
  
"That was a mental picture I _didn't _need, Ron. Thank you."   
  
"Sorry." Ron said plainly, "But you just heard him. I wonder what Oliver would think…"  
  
"I still can't believe Oliver is related to that…spoiled little brat." Hermione said with a hmph, which caused Harry to shake his head.   
  
"Drop the attitude, 'moine, please?"   
  
"Not today." Hermione said, looking at Harry. "Honestly. Why would I? This is ridiculous. I don't see what the fuss is over this girl…"   
  
"You wouldn't." Harry said shortly, which caused Hermione's eyebrow to arch in question.   
  
Students had been filing into the classroom, trying not to be late for the 4 o'clock class. Lena opened the door of Professor Snape's office, and made her way to the seat that Stephanie had saved for her.   
  
"Everything cool?" She asked, as Lena smiled.   
  
"Absolutely. He's looking forward to this as much as I am…" She said with a small giggle, as the door to his office opened, and he walked out into the class' view.   
  
"_Good afternoon_, class…" Snape said, his tone seeming a bit sarcastic as he crossed his arms before him. "It's the first day of your fourth year, students, I am hoping for your well being and grade, that you haven't spent the entire summer holiday being bemused, and actually did your holiday homework. I'll ask you to pass that up at this time, save face for our transfer, who never was assigned the project." He said, and Lena smiled a bit, raising her hand.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but I happened to have taken a peek at your assigned work over the summer. I have the project you assigned everyone else done…and with me."  
  
Professor Snape raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is that so, Ms. Snape?" He asked, walking to her desk. She pulled out the roll of parchment that had all of the work, detailed and in lack of better detail, perfectly done. He looked impressed, for once. "I see that you do…I'll take that from you now." He said, taking the work from her. She smiled a bit, as Hermione clearly grunted from her seat.   
  
"Suck up…" She hissed under her breath, as she handed her work to Ron, who sat in front of her, and he handed Hermione's, Harry's, and Dean Thomas' to Professor Snape.  
  
"Get off it, Hermione…don't start something here." Harry said quietly to her, which obviously offended her.   
  
Class went smoothly, and Slytherin and Gryffindor equally gained some points for their houses. Slytherin for their pure knowledge of the potion ingredients, and for Lena's extra credit surprise to her father. Gryffindor for their respectability, their work, and for not enraging Snape the first day. The bell sounded, releasing the students from their confines in the classroom, and the students began packing up their bags, and getting ready to go.   
  
"Let's try to keep this pattern up, shall we?" Snape said over the ruckus of students, which a collective, yet for the most part grumbled 'yes professor' came from the collective group.   
  
Harry was one of the first ones to leave the classroom, with Ron and Hermione, but at the stairs, he turned toward them. "You lot go ahead. I need to go find someone. I shouldn't be long…"  
  
"Find who?" Hermione questioned, and Harry just quietly whispered. 'VanBuren', to her. She gasped. "What!? Why are you going to find him?!"  
  
"Let's just say I'm in aim to ruin Draco's chances with Snape for good." He said, with a half smile, and Ron sort of grinned.   
  
"Brilliant. Simply bloody brilliant."  
  
"You condone this, Ron!?" Hermione shrieked, and Ron shrugged, taking a bite from his chocolate bar from Honeydukes.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because it's just wr-" Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, who am I kidding…I would love to see it…"   
  
Harry smiled, giving Hermione a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, you'll get quite the show."   
  
As Harry walked off, Hermione looked a little stunned that Harry had kissed her cheek. She looked to Ron for some sort of explanation, but he continued to munch on his chocolate with no real sense of acknowledging.   
  
  
Harry walked out to the lake, where he normally saw Nero and his 6th and 7th year friends hanging around - doing nothing more than talking about girls and Quidditch. Harry was a little leery approaching, as he saw Marcus Flint playing wizard chess with Joshua, and Nero laying in the grass talking with one of his friends. Harry sent a letter from behind a few shrubs to Nero, that read the following.   
  
_VanBuren;  
It's odd of me to ask for such a request as this, but meet me at the Herbology Greenhouses. It might be to your advantage in a certain new 'mission' of yours._

****

  
_-HP  
  
_He sent his snow owl Hedwig to do the delivery, and he made his way toward the Herbology greenhouses, behind them. He was a little nervous, to be completely honest, about plotting with a Slytherin for anything. Even if it meant hurting Malfoy in the long run. A few minutes later, Nero was walking up to the greenhouses, looking amused by the entire thing.   
  
"We need to talk." Harry's voice said, as Nero walked around to where Harry stood.   
  
"You said there was something in this for me…what's that?" He asked, as Harry's lip curled into a half smile.   
  
"Snape."

[[There's chapter 4. I'll be working on 5 soon. Whether you R&R or not, I'm still keeping going with this lol If you want to, go ahead and leave a review, I'm not upped on whether or not there are any.]]


	5. Chapter Five: Diligent Animosity

****

TITLE: The Heir of Snape [ decided to drop the Harry Potter and the - thing ]

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13 [clearing this up - for language, backstabbing, manipulation, stalking, implied sex down the road, not very nice, huh? ]  


* * *

****

A/N: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.

* * *

****

Chapter Five: Diligent Animosity 

Dinner time rolled around, as Lena and Nicole walked into the Great Hall a bit later than intended. The girls were talking about something, which clearly was to Lena's liking, as she was giggling.  
  
"Oh, I know. I hope that he picks me for the team…" Lena said quietly, as she looked around the hall at the students seated at their tables. Nicole leaned closer to her as they walked.   
  
"Believe me, I wouldn't be surprised if he picked you. Draco was pissed that Marcus was even letting anyone else try out…"  
  
"Are you serious?" Lena inquired. She was a bit shocked at that, why would Draco care whether she was on the team or not? It wasn't that big of a deal was it?   
  
"Dead serious." Nicole said, "Angel was shocked to hell by his attitude toward Flint. You know, so was I. I think he might just like you…"  
  
"Oh come on…" Lena said, rolling her eyes. "It's only the first day of school…"   
  
The girls sat down at the Slytherin table, with Angel, Stephanie, Goyle, Crabbe, Marcus, Joshua, and Draco. Nero was a bit down the table, looking a little too happy for his own good. He saw Lena looking at him, and he waved to her with a smile. Being polite to an extent, Lena gave a respectful nod and smile in his direction, sitting down next to Stephanie.   
  
"Did VanBuren get laid or something?" Lena asked, as Stephanie began snickering. Lena smirked. "I mean, seriously, if he could smile any broader he'd break his face. It's pretty irritating…" Angel glanced down the table, noticing Nero was talking to a girl named Annabelle ( 'Anna' ) Cooper, a friend of Marcus'.   
  
"He might be happy because of Anna. After all, she's a lovely girl. She's one he hasn't bedded as well…"  
  
"No; he was like that before Anna." Stephanie intercepted, shaking her head. "It really is annoying. I wish he'd just, stop smiling. It's going to ruin Slytherin's reputation." She said with a half chuckle, which caused Nicole, Lena and Angel to laugh a bit.   
  
After dinner, Lena started out of the Great Hall, but heard her voice being called from behind her. She turned around, and Oliver was trying to catch up to her. She smiled softly, walking up to him.  
  
"Hey…" She said, and Oliver returned her smile.  
  
"Evenin' luv…I 'eard you tried out for the Quidditch team today." He said, and she nodded, taking a deep breath.   
  
"I did. I haven't heard though whether I got it or not."   
  
"Knowin' you the way I do, I would bank on the fact you did." He said, placing his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head, giggling softly.  
  
"You know me, Oliver. I have too much ambition for my own damned good." They were walking down the hallway together, which got a few eyes and sharp glances from people who didn't know they were related. "So how was your first day of classes?"  
  
"Boring. I kept drifting to the pitch." He said, before shrugging. "Mentally, anyway."   
  
"Ah, how typical." She smiled, "Nothing fun what so ever?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you think there's anythin' fun about Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmacy, by all means…tell me!" Lena laughed, leaning her head against Oliver's shoulder.   
  
"Okay, I get your point. But you need to have somewhat of a positive attitude?"  
  
"Who are you to talk 'bout a positive attitude?" Oliver asked, chuckling quietly as they made it to the stairs. "I'm goin' to do that stupid DADA homework I got. You want me to walk you to the dungeons or are ya okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Oliver. I'll see you around okay hun?" She said, kissing his cheek lightly, breaking away from him. "Love ya."  
  
"I love ya too." Oliver said, heading up the stairs slowly. Lena walked toward the dungeons, for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts she was alone. She walked down the dungeon passage, but she heard something behind her. Someone humming? She turned around, and there walking behind her was Nero VanBuren, still on cloud 9.  
  
"Hey Lena!" he said cheerfully, walking up to her as she had stopped with a bemused smile on her face.   
  
"Hi Nero." She replied somberly.  
  
"How's it going, girl? Everything good?"  
  
"So far, so good." She said, as she picked back up walking toward the common room entrance. Muttering the password, Lena walked into the porthole leading into the common room, Nero following right behind her with a smile, which caused a few glances from the students who were already in the room. Angel, Nicole, and Stephanie included.   
  
Lena walked over, sitting on one of the black leather sofas with Stephanie, as Nero walked over to one of the tables with Marcus and Joshua. Lena rolled her eyes a bit as she got comfortable.  
  
"Is he being a pest, again?" Angel asked, as Lena shrugged.   
  
"I'm doing my best to ignore him…" She said softly, looking toward Angel. "There's something just, not right. I can feel it."  
  
"That must really be hard, you know?" Stephanie said, and Lena looked at her strangely. "Feeling that…you know…other people's feelings."   
  
"It's a blessing and a curse…really." Lena said, sullenly. "But I deal with it okay."  
  
"Ah, that's understandable." Stephanie said with a nod. 

***********  
  
Bedtime came swiftly, and the girls and boys alike went to their respective dormitories. As all were sleeping, a figure was creeping around the girls dormitory - cloaked and covered completely. A note was left on Lena's bedside table, that read the following.   
  
_Lena Snape;  
Things are not as they seem. You are not as invincible as you may think. Times are changing, people are changing, and most of all your standing is changing. Watch your step, choose your words carefully, and never miss a beat - you're being watched, and watched closely. Don't be scared, behave. Or else, that change could see you in it's wake. And if you tell anyone about this note, your fate will come sooner. Are you willing to take a chance on that? Go ahead and tell daddy dearest…you won't like the outcome. I'm always with you.   
_

Signed with love;  
Your caretaker.  
  
Caretaker was all that was signed. No name, no nothing. The handwriting was disguised by a spell, all tracks were covered. Fingerprints were not even an option, as the figure had clearly used gloves to ensure nothing would come off or rub off. There was no way to find out who left the threatening note to the girl.   
  
When morning rolled around, Lena slowly opened her eyes, dreary, as it was still dark inside the dormitory. There was a few rays of the early morning sun shining into the dormitory, which gave just the right amount of light enough needed to get up and not run into anything. Lena grabbed the hair tie from her nightstand, and looked confused as she saw a sheet of folded parchment on her table. She picked it up, and started to the door - heading into the common room, she wondered who would be leaving her notes while she slept first things.   
  
As she read it, her face turned pale. More pale than her usual. She crumpled up the piece of parchment, and threw it into the fireplace that was burning, glancing around the common room to make sure nobody had saw her. She was being watched? She felt cold, a moment of paranoia began to shake her, as she sighed, sitting down on one of the leather sofas. She was still in her pajamas, of a pair of pink and black silk pajama pants and a plain black tank top with "Bad Kitty" written across it in pink lettering with little ears on the "B". She pulled her knees up to her chest, as she placed her chin on her raised knees, closing her eyes. She felt a hand touch her cool skin, and she nearly jumped right out of it - as she glanced up quickly. Nero VanBuren raised his hands swiftly into the defensive position.  
  
"Damn girl, are you okay?"   
  
Lena exhaled deeply, shaking her head. "No, but I'll be okay, Nero." She said discreetly, but Nero looked a little concerned. He walked around the couch, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Hey…you can talk to me." He said, running his hand along hers. "I won't tell anyone…"  
  
"I can't talk about this, Nero." Her tone was quiet, and Nero shook his head a bit, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he held her close to him, and he rested his head against hers.   
  
"No matter what it is…when you feel like you can talk about it, let me know okay?" He said, and she nodded faintly.   
  
"Okay…"   
  
Nero rocked Lena in his arms, and she closed her eyes again. She actually felt safe in his arms, but that wasn't even the bad part. A few people had walked into the common room, a couple Slytherin's Lena wasn't too familiar with, Marcus, Joshua, and then Draco. Draco saw Nero and Lena on the sofa, and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Well well, isn't this bloody_ romantic_…" Draco hissed quietly under his breath, which caused Nero to glance back, a smirk on his face. More of a, victorious smile as he shrugged.   
  
"Mornin' everyone." Nero said with a smile, which caused Lena to look up, confused. Her confusion faded, as she glanced at Draco, who was still glaring at Nero. Lena slid out of Nero's grasp, and Nero looked a little distraught by that, but decided against following her. 

She walked back toward the girl's dormitory, trying to regain her composure. She was even more shaken now - Draco wasn't mad but furious. Her chest was tight, and the pain on her face was evident as she walked back into the more lit girl's dormitory. As she did, she sat down on her bed, holding her chest taking a few deep breathes. Stephanie, who was trying to find something in her trunk, saw Lena's face stricken with pain and uneasy.   
  
"Lena?"   
  
She didn't reply, she just looked at the floor. Stephanie walked over, sitting on the bed beside her. Her concern high, as she looked at Lena seriously.  
  
"Lena…"   
  
Slowly glancing up, Lena looked at Stephanie. "…What?"  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing…my chest hurts…"  
  
There was a knock at the door of the girl's dormitory, and Stephanie pulled out her wand. With a small flick of her wrist, the door opened slowly, and she put her wand back away, rubbing Lena's arms as she pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Come in…"   
  
After a quick glance around, and a few swift steps, Draco stepped into the girl's dormitory, closing it behind him, hoping he hadn't been saw.   
  
"You and I need to talk…" Draco said, directed at Lena, who was leaning against Stephanie.   
  
"Draco can't this wait?" Stephanie said sharply, as Lena took a jagged breath in. It even hurt her to breathe.  
  
"What's wrong with her…?" He asked quietly, blinking a little as he walked over. He knelt down in front of where the girls' sat, looking up at her. "Lena?"   
  
"I can't…talk…not now…" She said, stifling a pained sob. There was something more wrong than just Draco's anger. She couldn't even place her finger on it. It was beyond her repertoire, and she didn't know how to handle it. Draco shot a look at Stephanie, who looked a little stunned.   
  
"I should go get Madam Pomfrey - no…Professor Snape!" Stephanie exclaimed, but Lena shook her head, taking a deep breath in, and then exhaled.   
  
"No. Don't. I'm fine." She said, swallowing hard. "It just, hurt…"  
  
"What hurt, luv?" Draco asked, and she held onto her chest.   
  
"Just, so much pain…and I have a bad feeling…"   
  
Draco frowned lightly, as Stephanie took Lena's hands into hers, pulling her to her feet. Stephanie looked like a worried sister, the over-protective type, as she made Lena look at her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Stephanie asked, and Lena gave a nod.   
  
"I'm fine now…" she said, looking toward Draco - who was getting back to his feet slowly. "What did you want, Draco?"  
  
"Nothing, it can wait." He said, brushing off the knee of his pant leg. "At least until you feel better."  
  
"I'm fine, Draco. What was the matter?" Lena asked; and Stephanie blinked softly.   
  
"I'll uh- just let you two talk…I'll be just outside. If you need me yell." She said to Lena, and Lena gave a nod. Stephanie slipped out of the dormitory, and Lena turned toward Draco.   
  
"Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not one to sound, jealous, _you know_." Draco said quietly, surely, and Lena gave a nod. "I saw your 'thing' with Nero…in the common."   
  
"It wasn't a thing, he was just trying to make me feel better. To say the least, he failed."   
  
Lena crossed her arms against her chest, her eyes shifting away from Draco's grey gaze. Draco extended his hand, placing his thumb under her chin, and his index finger against it, turning her face to look at him. She tried to divert her eyes, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Something's not right." He said, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Draco." She said, trying to turn away from him. He placed his hands on the upper part of her arms, turning her back toward him.  
  
"Then look me in the eye and say that…"  
  
"Draco come on." She said, looking up at him. "What do you care anyway? I'm nothing to you. I'm just a new girl. Just some petty replacement into this god fors-"  
  
"Petty replacement?" He intercepted her sentence, his expression contorted into annoyance, which caused her to cringe lightly. She felt that all too familiar pulsating in her chest, and with him touching her she could feel his feelings more. She broke away from him.   
  
"Yeah, you heard me. I don't recall stuttering."   
  
"You just need to relax." Draco said sternly, looking her over momentarily. Looking back into her emerald eyes, he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe some people here think you're more than a replacement. You know." He said, before arching both eyebrows inquisitively. "You just need to re-think your priorities, and you really need to think about where you stand, Lena."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were threatening me." She said, opening the door to the dormitory. "I have to ask you to remove yourself from my room, though. I have to get dressed." She watched as he started out, and she turned around, walking back into the room fully. Stephanie slipped back into the room, but Draco grabbed Stephanie's arm, pulling her toward him.  
  
"Tell her we'll speak later…"   
  
"Okay." Stephanie said quickly, going back into the room. She shut the door, and Lena released a frustrated groan.   
  
"I hate the male species, sometimes. Do you know that?" She said, and Stephanie shrugged a little.   
  
"So do I. What a surprise." She half smiled, as she caught the tank top Lena threw at her head. Stephanie laughed. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Draco! He sends so many mixed signals. One minute he's a jerk, the next he shows compassion? THEN the next, he tries to be superior. Some fucking people!" She exclaimed, putting on her uniform blouse.   
  
"You sound like a married woman complaining about her husband's attitude…" Stephanie said, but quickly input a "No offense…" Lena groaned.   
  
"None taken." She quickly changed from her pajama pants to her uniform skirt, then sat on her bed. Pulling up her stockings to her knees, she glanced up at Stephanie. "Why does there have to be so much bloody drama already?"   
  
Stephanie chuckled, handing Lena her shoes. "Good question. But I'm tellin' ya…it would be a whole lot more boring without it."   
  
"I'm just, so annoyed by it." She put on one of her shoes, tying the laces as she talked. "I'm starting to think that Draco is suffering from mindless self indulgence. Then again, that's just me."   
  
Stephanie was trying to stifle a laugh as Lena continued to vent about Draco. She just nodded, did her best to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth, and listened.   
  
"Do you think I'm being too melodramatic?"   
  
"What?" Stephanie asked, before shaking her head. "Oh, yeah. I mean no…I mean…what was the question?" Lena started to chuckle, as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be venting on you, hon." Lena said, hugging Stephanie lightly. "Come on. Let's go before we miss breakfast…"   
  


* * *

  


There was about 5 minutes before breakfast, when Harry was meeting someone in the broomstick cupboard. The person was hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak, so they wouldn't be seen, and Harry made it look like he was just looking for something as he hid his face to talk.  
  
"So this is the plan. He'll keep them occupied, and we'll use the cloak. We just need to keep scaring her. Scare her right into his arms…again. And for good."  
  
The way it sounded, Harry was talking about what happened to Lena Snape. The mysterious note. Could the person that was hidden have been the one to sneak into the girl's dormitory and leave the note?   
  
"Understand?"   
  
The figure reached out of the cloak, patting Harry's shoulder with a gloved hand as a solid 'yes' for answer. Harry smiled, nodding. "You can just leave the cloak with Ron. Give him this…" Harry handed the person a piece of parchment. "He'll know. Don't let Hermione see you though, she'll have a fit…"  
  
The door of the broomstick cupboard opened again, and after the invisibility cloaked figure was out, Harry walked out, closing the door. He felt a certain amount of fulfillment in all of this, but that soon faded as he looked up at the stairs. He was expecting in a few moments, to see Hermione and Ron. But what he saw was Draco Malfoy, and Lena Snape. Stephanie was on one side of Lena, her arm around Lena's shoulder as Lena was laughing softly.   
  
"Yeah, well don't you dare tell Draco what he wants to know…either." Lena said sternly, yet she was still laughing, as Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Steph; you have to. What was she complaining about?"   
  
"The fact you're not putting out." Stephanie's face was straight, her tone was serious, but Lena's eyes grew wider.   
  
"Stephanie!" She exclaimed, as Draco smirked, more of a devious one, as he placed his arm around Lena's shoulder. Lena whimpered quietly, shaking her head. "Draco, that's so not true."   
  
"You know, luv, I probably wouldn't mind if it was. You might just need to ask _real _nice…"   
  
Lena went to say something, but…she just closed her mouth. Shaking her head a little, trying to resist laughing. She didn't expect Draco to joke about something…something like that. But he was going along with it. As the entered the Great Hall, Harry grumbled, shaking his head.   
  
"This is going to be more difficult than I had imagined…" He hissed quietly, as he waited just outside of the Great Hall for Hermione and Ron to come down.   
  
Breakfast came around, and Lena, Stephanie, Draco, Angel, and Nicole sat with Marcus, talking about Quidditch. Marcus was about to tell her whether or not she had made the Quidditch team.   
  
"Now let me get this straight, Flint…" Lena said, rubbing her temple lightly. "You mean to tell me that-"   
  
"Marcus…" Draco said sternly, "You **_ARE_** kidding right? Goyle over her?!"   
  
Marcus tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. He grinned, glancing from Nicole, to Angel, who were giggling, and back at where Lena was sitting between Stephanie and Draco.  
  
"I'm kidding, you made it."   
  
"Jerk!" Lena exclaimed with a laugh as she smiled at Draco. Draco smirked smugly at Marcus and Lena leaned over, actually hugging him. "_Thank you_…" She whispered into his ear, and he nodded, rubbing her back as he hugged her.   
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, trying his best not to scream. This was ruining his plan; and he looked at Nero, who was shooting darts with his eyes at where Draco and Lena were hugging. As they parted, Lena had a smile on her face still, as she stood up, looking over toward the Gryffindor table. She was looking for Oliver. Oliver was told by Lee Jordan of Lena's looking over, and as he looked back at her she smiled.  
  
"I made it!" She yelled to him, and he gave her a thumbs up with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations luv!" He yelled back, which caused Professor Dumbledore to look up with confused. Lena smiled at Oliver, then looked to Professor Dumbledore, shrugging it off that he was giving her a look as to say 'quiet down'. She scoffed quietly.   
  
"Trying to ruin my fun." She grumbled quietly, which caused Draco to smirk.   
  
"Your fun will come when you get on that pitch, luv…" He said, chuckling a bit. "You can mark my words."   
  
"Don't forget, tonight at 5, we have practice. Sharp." Marcus said, just before Professor McGonagall tapped her glass, and breakfast was underway.   
  
***********

  
The day seemed to pass by all too quickly. Whether it be the anticipation of being done with them [classes], or the first day of Quidditch practice, it was hard to really tell. But as soon as Arithmacy let out at 4:45, it was a straight run to the dungeons for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Angel and Nicole brought Lena to the girl's dormitory, where they had waiting for her a Slytherin Quidditch uniform.   
  
"Okay, now you get changed, and we'll be off to the pitch." Angel said cheerfully, as Lena proceeded to change from her work robes. Whoever picked out the size, picked it right, because the uniform fit perfectly.   
  
"You guys ready?" Lena asked, as she pulled her long black hair back into a pony tail, and Nicole smirked, handing Lena her broomstick.  
  
"No time like the present. Besides, if we're not out there exactly at 5...which is only a couple minutes off, Marcus is going to have a royal conniption."   
  
"Without question." Angel chimed in.  
  
The girls left the dormitory, and Stephanie was waiting in the common room. The girls walked out of the dungeons, and into the welcome hall. As they left the castle, heading out toward the pitch, Stephanie and Lena got on her broom, as Angel and Nicole got on their own respectively. They were almost late for practice, and there was no sense of making Marcus angry on the first day of practice. As they arrived at practice, the entire team as a whole was there… Draco, Nero, Joshua, Marcus, and then Angel, Nicole and Lena. Stephanie sat with a few of the other Slytherin students, as practice commenced.   
  


* * *

  
  
Harry was sitting out by the lake, with Ron - Hermione was no where to be found. He was smirking, for once, which was something Harry rarely had any point to do. Ron had a nice grin on his face to boot - something was definitely in the making.  
  
"We have everything all sorted out. Tonight we'll get another note into the dormitory. I heard from a _very_ reliable source she was scared half to death."  
  
"That's bloody hilarious. I mean, I would probably be weirded out if someone did it to me…" He paused, shrugging. "But _Snakes_ have no feelings." He said snakes opposed to Snape's, which caused Harry to smile.   
  
"That's the attitude. If only we could sway Hermione…she could help with the spells…" He grumbled something which caused Ron to look confused. "We can't use potions. I'm sure she knows every last one of them…"   
  
"Maybe even some we haven't heard of…"   
  
"One of the major downfalls of going against the Potions master's daughter…" Harry spat out with a shudder. "I just hope the note works, this time it's written in blood…"  
  
"Real blood?!" Ron asked, eyes widened. "Wicked…"  
  
"Well, yeah…I had a vile given to me…" Ron raised an eyebrow. "VanBuren got it…in Knockturn Alley. Thought it would be helpful…"   
  
"Ah…well…if you're looking to scare the bloody hell out of someone, I'm sure it will."   
  
"I'm still having trouble believing we're working together on this…" Harry said, shaking his head as he folded his Transfiguration book closed. "Not really a bad idea, though." Ron popped a few Bertie Botts every flavour beans in his mouth, shaking his head.  
  
"Good for business." He said in a muffled tone.   
  
"Come on, we need to meet Nero and…well…" he sort of smirked, and Ron gave an understanding nod. "Astronomy tower…after he gets done Quidditch…"  
  
"You want me to tag along?"   
  
"You can if you want." Harry said with a half smile. "I mean, do you think we could get Ginny to keep Hermione occupied?"  
  
"So she doesn't ask questions you mean?" Ron asked, and Harry gave a slight nod. "I'll just tell Ginny to…" He paused as he began thinking…putting a few more beans in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes slightly, as Ron had a brainstorm. "Got it!" he grumbled through his chewing. "Studying!"  
  
"Ginny could ask for help on her Transfiguration…or even Potions…because Hermione would gladly assist…" Harry said with a smile. But it soon turned to a frown. "I really hate using Hermione like this though…"  
  
"You want her to know your sudden pro-Slytherin-_ness_?" Ron asked; and Harry shook his head. "Didn't think so, mate. Best bet is to play it off, you know…just, I'll talk to Ginny…I'm sure she'll do it. She'll do anything for you." Harry blushed, rolling his eyes. "Don't act so shy…you knew that." Ron said smugly.   
  


* * *

  
  
It had just rolled around 5:45 pm, and dinner was about ready to start when the Slytherin students made their way into the Great Hall. Not everyone was in the hall, almost, though. It didn't seem strange, considering they had just finished practice, but in the Astronomy Tower - Harry, Nero, Ron, and a figure that was still cloaked, were meeting.  
  
"So Hermione's tended to?" Harry asked Ron, and Ron nodded, munching a few Bertie Botts beans. He managed to gurgle an answer though.  
  
"Ginny asked her for help in Potions. I didn't even have to convince her to! Talk about coincidence…"   
  
"Hey man, toss me one of those vanilla ones would ya?" Nero said to Ron, and Ron seemed to gladly extended his box of beans toward Nero. Nero took a couple, putting them in his mouth. "Sweet, thanks. Anyway. So what's the plan here…how are we going to convince Lena that Draco is, well…a bitch?"  
  
"That's the easy part…" Harry said surely, "The hard part is going to be continuously scaring her into your arms."   
  
"Oh, man, I can so help with that." Nero replied with a smirk. "I've got a pretty twisted head on my shoulders…I can think of some really sweet ideas. Couldn't you?" Nero asked the hooded figure, and they gave a nod. They remained silent, though.   
  
"So it's settled. The notes, just a start. Then the spells…I'm sure we can get away with that well enough…"   
  
"I can get away with a lot." Nero intercepted, with a cocky smile. "Professor Snape just _loves_ me…considering he's the head of my house, it's all good."  
  
"I doubt he'll like you much if he finds out the details to our little, plot…don't you agree?" Harry asked with a smile, which caused Nero to laugh a bit.   
  
"Potter, who's likely to find out?" Nero asked, as he looked out of the window in the tower. There was hardly anyone around. "We should head to dinner though…don't want to all walk in at the same time, y'know? That would look…um, odd."   
  
The foursome split up, Ron and Harry leaving after Nero, waited, then waited for the cloaked figure to go. There was no way now that their plan could be ruined - after all who was going to find out anything about it? Nero wasn't talking, he had as much ridding on this as Harry did, if not more considering the Malfoy Family. Then again, Harry would have to deal with Snape…there wasn't a pretty picture. He'd be suspended for sure if Professor Snape found out his plans. The thoughts brought a smirk to Harry's face - how would he find out? After all…Lena Snape wasn't talking…not to mention she was completely oblivious as well………  
  


* * *

  
**Author's Note: **There's chapter 5. I hope y'all are enjoying this twisted little what have you. There will be more to come, hopefully sooner than this chapter came about.  
  



	6. Chapter Six: Nugatory Masquerade

****

TITLE: The Heir of Snape

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13 - for language, backstabbing, manipulation, stalking, implied sex down the road, how _romantic_.

---------------------------------------

****

A/N: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.

---------------------------------------

****

Chapter Six: Nugatory Masquerade

It had been a chaotic few weeks since school had started, but the time of year was changing. Fall had became, taking over Hogwarts, and putting everyone in the spirit for Halloween, which was quickly approaching. It was 4 days before Halloween, and you could already feel the spirit in the halls at school. It was early morning on the 27th October at breakfast, when Professor Dumbledore had called everyone's attention to the forefront.  
  
"May I have your attention, please? Everyone." He said, and the students who were seated before him all seemed to find their attention shifting toward the front of the Great Hall. "Thank you. Now as you all well know, Halloween is closing in on us rather closely." He said, which a few of the students let out hoots and hollers of appreciation. It brought a smile to Professor Dumbledore's face. "Which brings me to my announcement. After over going all of the facts, figures and such, talking to the other Professors, and noting your impressive behaviour thus far, it gives me great pleasure to announce that on Halloween, 31rst October, there will be a Old Hallow's Eve Ball, here at Hogwarts." The cheering picked up, but Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the students once more. "And seeing as how it _is_ a Friday night, curfew is lifted, and the ball will be from 9 pm until 2 am. You may come and go as you like. That is all."  
  
As Professor Dumbledore sat back down, the students began buzzing amongst themselves. This was fantastic! No curfew…no time limits…no rules?! Lena, Stephanie, Anna, Angel, and Nicole were talking at the Slytherin table, they were all excited by the announcement.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Anna exclaimed with a smile. "Who are you guys going with?"  
  
"I…don't know." Angel said with a small laugh. "I mean, should we wait and see if any of the guys ask us? Or…"   
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to ask someone." Stephanie said, standing up.   
  
"Wait, Steph, who are you asking?" Nicole asked, as Stephanie smirked.  
  
"I say screw it, I'm asking VanBuren…"   
  
"What?!" the girls, all said in unison, appalled.   
  
"Why?" Angel asked, chuckling a bit. "I mean, come on, it's Nero."   
  
As the girls were talking, Draco made his way over to them, sitting down between Lena and Stephanie. He was facing Lena, a smirk on his face. Lena smiled a bit and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you, that I want you to be my…we'll say, date, to the Halloween Ball. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Lena said, as the girls had to contain their laughter and giggles. "Of course, I'll be your date."  
  
"Nice. We'll talk after class about it." Draco said, giving a nod toward the other girls as he slowly stood, and began walking toward back to his place with a couple of his mates. The giggles finally came, and Lena smiled.   
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"It's not funny, it's cute!" Anna said, and bit her lip gently. "You know…I think I want to go with Marcus. Do you think he'd go with me?"  
  
"Of course he would!" Angel said quickly, looking at Anna strangely. "How could you even assume he wouldn't? He's bloody mad about you…" Anna blushed softly, and smiled, which caused Angel to smirk. "I on the other hand, don't have a date."  
  
"I'm sure we can find you someone." Lena said with a smile, and Angel just laughed.   
  
"Like? I'll probably end up going with Goyle." She shivered a bit, "Or I'll just go with Nicole…"  
  
"You with Goyle? That's bloody insane. Sure he's decent, but have you looked at him recently?" Stephanie asked, and the girls actually began chuckling. "Honestly. You're above that." Angel shrugged.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"No, I know so." Lena intercepted, which brought a smile to Angel's face.   
  
As they were talking, Lena's eye caught a familiar face from the Gryffindor table. Smiling, she waved, and a wave was returned from Oliver. He had a smirk on his face.   
  
"Brilliant plans, aye luv?!" He shouted over to her, and she nodded.   
  
"Bloody well is if you ask me!"   
  
"Ms. Snape, if you _don't_ mind…" Professor McGonagall spoke up, causing the two to look toward her. "People are trying to enjoy their breakfast and don't need your high tone shenanigans…"  
  
"Uh, Professor McGonagall if ye don't mind…" Oliver spoke up, gesturing toward himself. "I caused 'er to look o'er here, and I yelled to 'er, so don't be blamin' it all on one. I 'ad just as much into that as she did."  
  
Professor McGonagall grunted, a wave of her hand speaking for her - she was done with the situation. She didn't really like the fact Oliver was so quick to stick up for Ms. Snape - a Slytherin - part of the same house he had hated since day one. Oliver gave a reassuring smile, as Lena mouthed 'thank you' to him. Turning back to her friends, Angel looked a little shocked.  
  
"Did I just see that right?"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I know Wood is your cousin and all, but did he just stand up to Professor Do-Good to save your arse?"   
  
"It's not the first time…really." She said, and Angel glanced over toward Oliver. _Wow…_she was thinking now. "Oliver doesn't really have anything against Slytherin anymore…not only because of how I was placed or treated, but from what I've told him."   
  
"Really now?" Angel inquired, as she noticed Oliver looking back. She smiled, and Oliver gave her a respected nod, with a half smile. She may have been brought up a Slytherin, under her father Christian's guide, but her mother Dianne was through and through Gryffindor. Why would this be different? Maybe…just maybe. "Do you think he'd go to the ball with me?"   
  
"Actually I do." Lena said surely, and Angel looked thoughtful. She bit her lower lip, nodding. "Why do you ask? Are you…pray tell, interested?"  
  
"Maybe…" Angel said mischievously, which caused Lena to smirk.   
  
***********************************  
  
Breakfast and classes seemed to pass quickly that day, and by the time anyone paid much mind to the world around them, it was time for Quidditch Practice. Only this time, it was Gryffindor. Nero was set to meet up with Harry and Ron afterward, but he came up upon Lena Snape sitting by herself, for once, out by an old oak tree by the lake. She was writing in a book of some sort, as he walked over.   
  
Lena hadn't written in her diary, since the first day of school. As imagined, her diary entry was long, drawn out, and highly detailed. She didn't even pay second mind to anything around her, not even Nero.  


---------------------------------------  
  
**_Date: 27th, October - _**  
**Dear Diary;**  
  
It has been forever and a day since I wrote, and I really should keep up with this. Then I wouldn't have to take as long to write all of which I need to. The first few weeks of school have been incredible, amazingly enough. I do believe that it's possible - I like Hogwarts far more than Beauxbaton's. Isn't that insane?  
  
I tried out for the Quidditch Team when try outs were, and I made it onto the team as a chaser. Under the training of Marcus Flint (captain) I think I'm doing pretty well. He's actually taken a bit of time out of his schedule to assist me in becoming a better player. As has Draco. Nero VanBuren, Draco's cousin, has tried to - but I know that he'd only be doing it to benefit himself. Not my cup of tea, you might say. Speaking of Nero, it seems to everyone he has been in pursuit of me since we arrived at Hogwarts, and I was sorted into Slytherin. Pathetic, really. He's not terrible, but in a way - he is annoying as all hell knows. For Merlin's sake, I can't get a moment's rest around this place. Rumours always fly about saying that I fancy him back - when did that happen? Why wasn't *I* informed?  
  
Today we found out about this, Halloween Ball that'll take place this coming Friday. Halloween. I'm happy about that. Professor Dumbledore announced that we won't have a curfew that eve, and that due to our impressive behaviour thus far in the year ( seemingly it's better than other years? ) that we earned such privilege. I did nothing, but I'm all for the reward…  
  
Draco asked me to the ball, in which - I graciously accepted. Angel ( Raye ) was worried about who she was going to go to the ball with, but that was until she saw Oliver stick up for me against McGonagall, who was yelling at only me for us talking across the hall. Sure, it wasn't the proper thing to do, and sure, he called to me first, but she yelled at just ME at first. Oliver told her in so few words to sod off, which I enjoyed more than I can even write out here. It was a thing of beauty, really. So yeah, now I'm going to talk to Oliver, and see if he'll go to the ball with Angel. I think that would be lovely, really.  
  
Oh, damn. I have to go. Nero is coming over here. Sigh, what must I do to avoid him? Sometimes I wish I knew…I'll write soon.  
  
-Signed;  
Lena A. Snape

---------------------------------------  
  
Quickly shutting the diary, and shoving it into her bag, Nero smiled upon her as he walked up. She returned his smile, despite her urge to ask what the hell he wanted now, and he crouched down next to her.  
  
"So, what do you think of this whole, ball idea? Pretty nice isn't it?"  
  
"It is. I'm really excited about it."   
  
"Well, after I heard the announcement, I had an idea."  
  
_Oh god, _she thought to herself, tilting her head. "What's that, Nero?"  
  
"I was thinking, that maybe you and I could go together? I swear, I'll be the perfect gentleman for the evening, because you deserve that."  
  
"That would be nice…" She said softly, and Nero smiled, though Lena shook her head a bit. "But I can't, Nero."  
  
"Why's that? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just, already have a date. I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn, I knew I should have asked earlier. Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Draco…"   


Nero had finally had it. He was ready to just, explode. Everything was always about Draco! He was older, wiser, better looking, and above all, he knew how to please women. What did Draco have he didn't? He had the money to back him, and the power to take on anyone - but why wasn't that good enough for Lena Snape? Why was it ALWAYS all about Draco? Nero nodded a bit.   
  
"That's cool, Lena. Well. If you change your mind, or whatever - just let me know okay?"  
  
"I will Nero."   
  
That wasn't good enough for him, though. Nothing of the sort was. He got up, and started walking off, he was thinking of something to make his life a whole lot easier. Maybe if Draco wasn't around, yeah - he needed to tell Harry that they weren't just out to hurt Draco, but to completely eradicate him. Destroy him.  
  
***********************************  
  
It was after the Gryffindor's practice had finished, that Oliver ran into Lena just inside the welcome hall. She was standing by the house points section, looking at the Slytherin hourglass. They weren't doing too bad, really. She heard someone clear their throat off to the side, and when she looked, she saw Oliver standing in his Quidditch uniform, his broomstick in hand.  
  
"Havin' fun yet?" Oliver asked cheekily, and Lena smirked.   
  
"Not even close. But I'm glad I ran into you." She said, walking over to him. He raised an eyebrow, as she smiled. "Relax, you act as if I'm going to ask you for your entire bank account…"  
  
"Knowin' you?" Oliver said, laughing a bit. "What's the matter? What do ya need?"  
  
"I personally don't need anything. But I wanted to ask you on behalf of one of my friends, a question."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's Sake…" Oliver grumpled, but shook his head. "What is it?"  
  
"You know of Angel Raye, correct?"   
  
"That I do. Hard not ta really…one of the best chasers the Slytherin team saw in years." he quickly paused, and smiled. "And yerself…"   
  
"Don't gimme that," She said with a smile. "Earlier, when you stuck up for me against Professor McBitch, I think you impressed her."   
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes really. She, well… don't know how I should say this…" Lena said, her tone dropped, which caused Oliver to look a little worried.  
  
"What? What did she do? Say?"   
  
"Why are you so anxious to know?" Lena asked with a grin, as Oliver just rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I hate not knowin' what's goin' on…you get it…"   
  
"Oh. I get it." Lena said slyly. "Look, she thought that you two could possibly go to the ball together. That's really all."  
  
"That's all? You say that like it's somethin' simple." He said, and Lena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And it isn't? If you want to go with her, then do it. Just ask her."   
  
"Are you serious she'd say yes?"  
  
"Would I SAY she would if she wouldn't? My goddess, Oliver…"   
  
"I guess not. I'll take yer word for it, and I'll ask…"  
  
"Good for you, Ollie." Lena said with a smile, and leaned up kissing his cheek. "You won't regret it. I promise. But I'll catch you later, I need to get my potions homework done before Quidditch Practice."   
  
"Alright luv, I'll see you at dinner."   
  
"See you then."  
  
***********************************  
  
Lena walked away from Oliver, but outside, there was another meeting of the minds. It was behind Hagrid's hut, hidden by the massive stature of it. Nero, Harry, a black cloaked figure, and Ron. They were standing around in a circle, but Nero couldn't stand still. He was pacing slightly, just outside the circle. He looked especially aggravated, which caused Harry to look at him offly.  
  
"Nero? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, dude, nothing at all."  
  
"Sorry to inquire, but then why are you pacing? You're going to make yourself a trench if you're not careful…" Ron said quietly, which caused Nero to stop pacing. He just looked at Ron.   
  
"Man, if I was in any less of a mood, I'd probably slap the shit out of you for talking to me like that." Nero said, which caused Ron to wince lightly, and Harry shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong? You can't be acting like a complete and utter jerk, for no reason at all."  
  
"Fine. You wanna know? You really want to know? Draco. Okay? That's my problem!"   
  
It was quiet for a moment, as Ron, Harry, and the cloaked figure all watched Nero, as he went back to pacing. Well, they knew Draco was a problem, but to drive Nero this far insane?   
  
"What did he do?" Harry asked, before pausing. "**_Now_**, I should say…"  
  
"It's not going to mean anythin' to you guys, but he asked Lena to the ball and she's accepted. Now, she's going with the bastard child of my Aunt Narcissa, and I'm stuck without."   
  
"Don't worry, Draco's finished after this." Ron said surely, as Nero raised an analytical eyebrow at him. "Believe me! Tell him, Harry!"   
  
"We weren't sure if what we heard, actually did happen. Clearly; it did." He said, and Nero gave a quick nod. He was obviously referring to the Draco and Lena situation for the Halloween Ball. "So, we devised a little plan that'll make him look down on _sweet_, little, princess Lena Snape."   
  
"Are you going to put a spell on her and let me have my way with her?" Nero asked with a smirk, which actually caused Harry to chuckle.   
  
"No, Nero. We're going to scare her right out of his arms. And henceforth today, we won't have to worry about them ever being around each other. Which, all in all, will make our job a whole lot easier…"   
  
"Ooh, I'm obligated to ask..." Nero said with a smirk, stepping closer to Harry with his hands folded, a devilish smile crossing his lips and interest crossing his brow. "Tell me, now? Please? Today?"   
  
"Well put it this way, Nero…she won't be going to the ball with Malfoy." He said with a smirk, as he pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Thanks to this precious piece…" He gestured toward the cloaked figure. "This, is going to be at her bedside in the morning. And this…" He pulled out a picture of Draco, and Ron handed him a dagger. Nero looked intrigued, as Harry made the motion, of stabbing the picture.  
  
"Whoa, you're gonna kill him? Sweet!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. No. We're going to put this dagger, into the picture, while it's on her bedside table. When she wakes up, sees the letter, she's going to see the stabbed photograph. The threat is, if she goes with him, well…" He smirked, shrugging a bit. "Draco will be in some serious pain come November 1rst…"  
  
"Oh. Oh that's good. You two…three…are fucking brilliant! I mean…" He slowly grinned, "You're incredible!"   
  
"Let's just hope we can pull it off easily, hmm?" Harry said, a smile on his face as the group started to separate. Nero was heading toward the Quidditch Pitch, while Harry and Ron were heading toward the castle. The cloaked figure stayed behind the hut for a short while after.

***********************************  
  
Dinner time rolled around, as Lena, Draco, Angel and Nicole walked into the great hall, still in their Quidditch uniforms. They expected to get yelled at, considering their dressing. But alas, they made it to their table unnoticed, except from by those who wanted to see. Oliver gave a quick wave to Lena, and then glanced toward Angel, who just so happened, was looking at him. He smiled, a school boy shine to it, which caused Angel to giggle.   
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Lena and Angel were talking over dinner, while Stephanie, Nicole, Anna, and a few others listened. Most couldn't believe what they were hearing, Draco included.  
  
"I talked to him, and he's going to ask!" Lena said in a loud whisper, and Angel exhaled deeply, smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe he's going to ask me…"   
  
"Who?" Draco asked, as Lena and Angel glanced toward each other from him. Angel bit her lower lip, as Lena looked back to him.  
  
"Oliver, Draco."   
  
Draco merely raised an eyebrow. Were they talking about what he _THOUGHT_ they were talking about? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A pure blood and a bloody goo- he paused. That _was_ Lena's cousin he was talking about. Rather, thinking about. Goddess, she'd be upset with him if he thought any less of Wood…but he couldn't help it.  
  
"How flattering." He said shortly, and Angel slowly sighed.  
  
"Look, Draco. You don't know about him, okay? He's not as bad as Potter…he's not bad at all…"   
  
"He hasn't proven anything to me." Draco said, before looking at Lena. "Do forgive me, luv, but I have only one impression of Wood engraved into my head, and that's a goodie two shoes nancy boy…"   
  
"Your forgiven…"  
  
"Wait, just a second." Angel said defensively, as she looked at Lena. "How can you accept that? Draco? How can you SAY that?" She frowned, as she looked at Draco. "I thought you cared about what I thought? My opinions? How I judge people? My overall judgment!"   
  
"I do, Angel. But…" He finally sighed, shaking his head. Waving his hand off, he looked toward the table. "Whatever. I don't care. He can prove himself if he finds the need to. Otherwise, it's his own bloody decision. I'll have nothing of it."   
  
"You know what, I'm going to do what **I** want. And if going to the Halloween Ball with Oliver Wood is what I want, then it's what's going to happen." Angel said, standing up. "I'll see you back at the common room, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Angel…Angel wait…" Lena tried, but Angel had stood up, walking toward the doors of the hall. Lena glanced quickly toward Oliver, who looked a little concerned by what he was seeing. She pointed, mouthing _'Follow her! Go!' _to him. Oliver excused himself from the Gryffindor table, and once Angel was out of sight, he followed. Lena sighed, putting her head down on the table. Draco felt a little awkward, but he moved his hand to her back, and was rubbing her back lightly.   
  
"Forgive me for my opinion…"  
  
"It's alright, Draco. Everyone is entitled to them…" He nodded offly, but quickly shook his head.   
  
"No, it's not alright…I've upset the two most important women in my life with speaking of one." He blurted, before trying to cover up. "I mean, I respect the pair of you very much…and if you think Wood is c-"  
  
"Draco…" She interrupted him, raising her head to look at him. "You can't change who you are, or what you believe. So don't try, okay? I can accept that you don't like Oliver, I can accept it well enough because I know you're not alone. He's misguided, I know this, he knows this, my mum and dad know this, everyone…knows this…so you're not alone in thinking he's pussy whipped." She paused, "Excuse my language…"  
  
"You summed up my thoughts perfectly…actually…" Draco said with a small smirk, as he put his arm around Lena's shoulder. She shook her head a bit, leaning against his shoulder.   
  
"I just wish that things around here weren't so complicated, you know?"  
  
"Perfectly well, luv…"   
  
They were receiving some eyes, alright. Harry was glaring at what he had noticed at the Slytherin Table. This little, bond of theirs, was growing. Daily. Momentarily. And it was making his work so much harder. He looked toward Nero, who was shooting bullets at Draco and Lena with his eyes - trying his best to remain subtle and unnoticed. But he was failing, as Marcus and Joshua had picked up on his glaring, and Marcus nudged him with a confused look. Ron was trying to get Harry back to 'earth', so to speak, back to his attention forward instead of on Slytherin. After a few kicks to the shin from under the table, Harry finally snapped back, and Ron gave him a look.  


***********************************

Outside of the Great Hall and down the corridor, Angel Raye was walking, her arms tightly across her chest as she was muttering to herself. A pair of jogging footsteps were echoing through the silent halls from behind her, but she didn't even look up. She thought it was probably Draco, which if that was the case she was telling him to go straight to hell. She wasn't in the mood.   
  
Oliver was able to finally catch up, and he put his hand on her shoulder firmly. Turning around swiftly, Oliver held up his left index finger - he was winded, and needed to breathe. Angel smirked a little, her guard dropping just a bit, but her arms were still crossing against her chest.   
  
"Well well, what's this? All out of breath already?"  
  
"Y'know, yer not an easy lass to catch…" Oliver said coolly, and Angel smiled. But it quickly dropped.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Just to talk…is that alright?"   
  
"Of course, Oliver. What is it you want to talk to me about?" 

Angel spoke softly, as she slowly sat down on the second stair up the grand case. He sat down beside her, taking a deep breath. Goddess, he felt like a little boy asking his long time crush on a bloody date! He was going to make a fool of himself, he could just feel it!  
  
"Well…y'know the ball is a few days away…and er - I heard you don't 'ave a date…neither do I…"  
  
"I would figure a guy like you would have been picked from the market first off…" She said, as Oliver raised an eyebrow.   
  
"By who? There's no demons runnin' round this school, Raye…" He paused a moment. "Can I just call you Angel?"   
  
"Actually, I'd prefer it." She admitted, and smirked. "Go on, why do you think you wouldn't be picked off firstly?"  
  
"Because I'm not the star of my house, perhaps?"  
  
"Nonsense." Angel said, which caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that great…"   
  
"You are to some people, Oliver. And if I can see it…I'm sure a lot of others have noticed it…"   
  
"Ya make it sound like I'm somethin' special, Angel." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not, really…nothin' of the sort. Just yer average guy…livin; with average standards…"  
  
"You're practically Slytherin royalty, Oliver…for pity's sake…" She said, shaking her head. "I mean, Professor Snape is your uncle, yes? That in itself gives you my respect…but how you stand up for what you believe in too…that makes you even more exceptional…"   
  
"I'll take yer word for all that…" Oliver said shyly, as he shrugged. "And he's just my marital uncle…" He was losing his train of thought, the words he was going to say were slipping out of context, so he shook his head. "Look, the reason I'm 'ere is ta ask if ya wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me…"   
  
"You really want to go with me?" Angel asked, her eyes sparkled. She smiled softly, as she glanced toward the floor. "Wow, I just thought it would be really cool and scandalous…"  
  
"It still can be…" Oliver said, a smirk on his face as Angel looked back at him. "I mean, I'll be willin' to go all out fer a little scandal…" he paused, "Wait, that just sounds wrong…"   
  
"I actually really liked that." Angel said with a giggle.   
  
"Well I 'ave to do stuff ya like then…" Oliver said with a half smile, as Angel leaned closer, whispering in his ear.   
  
"Just be yourself. Your…_real_, self…"  
  
***********************************  
  
Later on in the Slytherin Common Room, the girls were being your typical teenage girls. Lena, Angel, Nicole, Anna, and Stephanie sat in a secluded corner in a circle, their backs to their housemates, gossiping about their day. And of course, the Halloween Ball.   
  
"So you and Draco are still going together right?" Anna asked, as Lena smirked, nodding her head.   
  
"What would change that?" Lena asked, as Anna giggled. Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Have you asked Marcus yet?"  
  
"I - um, no…not yet…" Anna said sheepishly, but slowly grinned. "He asked me after dinner."   
  
"Oh, score." Nicole said with a smile. "You two going together?"   
  
"Yep…he said he really wanted to go with me because he liked me…and asked, if we had fun at the ball, if I'd be his girlfriend…"  
  
"How cute! I never pegged Flint for the romantic type…" Lena said with a sardonic chuckle. Anna couldn't help but giggle quietly, as Angel slowly perked up.  
  
"I know for sure that I'm going with one of the most handsome guys' in all of Hogwarts…"  
  
"Nero is goin' with me, hon." Stephanie said with a snicker, and Angel visibly shuddered.   
  
"I wouldn't go with him if he was the last 'man' on earth, and there was no cats left…" She said, resembling coldly, as the girls, including Stephanie laughed. "I'm going with Oliver."   
  
"Wood?!" Stephanie and Nicole exclaimed in unison, which caused both Lena and Angel to laugh. Lena already knew what was going on, never had she heard Oliver referred to as "the most handsome guy", though.   
  
"Yes, Wood. Is that so shocking?" Angel asked, before glancing to Nicole. "And don't even look shocked, I saw you eves dropping on us in the hallway…"  
  
"Me? No never…" Nicole said, putting on her best innocent look. She failed to convince her peers, though, and finally smirked, shrugging. "So what? I didn't hear anything interesting. Just the fact you wanted Oliver to be his real self. Whatever in the bloody hell that meant…"   
  
"I just want him to act naturally, you know? Not like a goodie boy…I have this gut feeling he really isn't…"  
  
"He's disgusting, if anything." Lena said gingerly, as everyone looked at her. She smirked a bit. "Well, he is. You've never seen him away from school. He plays these really raunchy practical jokes on people…not to mention he curses like a muggle sailor who had too many pints…" Angel grinned a little as Lena continued. "And he's definitely _not _a good boy by any means, just feels obligated when it comes to Hogwarts -- for the obvious reasons. That's why my father doesn't have anything against him, because he knows him…"  
  
"So anyway…" Stephanie said with a smirk, as she looked toward Nicole. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"Eh, I have a couple offers, but I think I'm going with Joshua."   
  
"Not a bad choice if I do say so myself…" Lena said with a smile, and Nicole smirked lightly. "You know there's a lot of people pissed you're going with Draco, right? Pansy Parkinson for one MAJOR." Lena smirked deviously.   
  
"Remind me when I should care what others think, Nicole. I mean, there's nothing that's going to stop me from going with Draco…unless he wants other wise. He doesn't, I don't, and we're going together…I'd love to see someone try and stop that…"

( A/N: A tad of a cliffy, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'm so sorry about how long it's taken! I'll have chapter 7 up a LOT sooner! I promise! -MS )

__


	7. Chapter Seven: Intolerable Tyranny

****

TITLE: The Heir of Snape

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13 - for language, backstabbing, manipulation, stalking, implied sex down the road, how _romantic_.  
  
**A/N**: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.

---------------------------------------

****

To the reviewers: WOW! I'm **really** shocked by the reviews!  
  
_Christina: _Hey hun, thank you for the comments. I'm glad you like the story *Smiles* Speak to you soon.  
  
_Master-Destiny: _I'm **beyond** flattered by your words. I've never classified any of my work the greatest anywhere, and neither has anyone else! Lol Thank you so very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to as well.

__

Spiritlandez: Cliffys suck, I know! Lol I'm sorry about it, but I had to see if people were still interested ^_^ I'm glad to know people are still tuning into my ring of corrupted chaos. Hope you like the next installment.   
  
_EnchantedSpirit: _None of your reviews are bad! I cherish them all ^_^ Thank you!  


----------------------------------------

****

Chapter Seven: Intolerable Tyranny

Morning rolled around, and the girl's dormitory was quiet up until Lena nearly rolled out of her bed. The only thing that prevented it, was her grabbing onto the nightstand. She was tired, for some reason, more than usual. And when she stood, she felt dizzy, and had to grab onto something. But her hand nearly hit something, and with a sleep clouded, confused look, she looked to the stand itself. Her eyes, slowly cleared from their cloudy slumber, her attention turned straight, her posture regained, as she stared down. There was another note…and something else.  
  
_Ms. Snape;  
  
You've done what was asked of you once, bravo, good show. You would have never been pegged as the listening type. But you see, it's just beginning for you, as Hallow's Eve is approaching. It seems that you have a special night planned, it's just too bad that it's being tattered and torn. You won't be happy on Halloween night, you won't be at the Ball with your 'friend', Draco. In fact, you're going alone. If you go with Draco…the inevitable will happen, and come November 1rst, he'll be eating his luncheon with a straw…  
  
If you tell anyone of these plans, it won't be Draco suffering, but yourself. Choose wisely, would you really want the entire school to witness your annihilation? Princess Snape's breakdown, I'm sure it would make the Daily Prophet…  
  
-Your Caretaker  
  
_It wasn't so much the letter that scared her this time, but what was on the nightstand next to it. There was a photo of Draco, with a gem studded ritual dagger through his torso. She slowly removed the dagger, but as she did, the picture exploded into flames, and withered. She stifled a scream but putting her hands over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Who was doing this to her? Why?! She ran out of the dormitory, the piece of parchment clutched into her grasp.   
  
Arriving in the empty common room, Lena dropped to her knees in front of the hearth where a warm fire blazed. Without thinking twice, Lena began shredding the letter, first in half, then again, and again, before throwing the confetti like pieces into the welcoming flames. When she stood up, still facing the fire, she felt hands on her shoulders. Spinning around quickly with a gasp, she slowly exhaled seeing a familiar face.   
  
"Angel…"  
  
Angel looked worried as she looked at Lena, her eyes locking with the panicked young woman before her.  
  
"What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost…"  
  
"No, not quite…" Lena said, but shook her head softly. "I'm fine, I just…" She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words that wouldn't cause her 'caretaker', of sort, to be angry enough. "I'm not feeling very well this morning. My nerves are at their ultimate end it seems…"   
  
"I get like that when I'm coming down with something, too…" Angel said reassuringly, as she lead Lena over to one of the sofas. "Do you need anything? I can get your father up here without a problem…or I could help…"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Lena said, forcing a smile onto her face. "I think I just need a moment to regain my wit, you know?"  
  
"I do. It's okay." Angel said, smiling a bit. "Here, I'll let you have a few moments alone. If you need me, give me a yell, okay?"   
  
"I will, thank you Angel…"

  
Angel was a little bit leery of leaving Lena there by herself. Something just didn't set well with her. Something else was wrong, it wasn't that she didn't feel well. It had to be something deeper. But then again, she didn't have the ability to feel another's inner feelings, like Lena did… if she could only have that gift for one minute….  
  
Lena sat in the common room, her knees up to her chest, and her chin rested upon her knees, staring into the flames that cackled mischievously at her. It was almost as if they were provoking her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but what she didn't expect was to drift off…  
  
"Lena!? Lena come on wake up!" A voice said, in a cry of urgency. Lena's eyes shot open, as she looked around. There standing beside her was Stephanie and Angel, with Marcus, Joshua, and Draco sitting around a table. Draco's eyes had shifted from his friends, and their conversation, as the girls were trying to bring Lena back to the real world of sort.  
  
"Shit…" Lena muttered softly, as she was assisted to her feet by Stephanie. "I must have…how…I wasn't tired…ugh, what time is it…?"   
  
"It's nearly breakfast time…you have 10 minutes or so…" Stephanie said, and it didn't even take time to register in Lena's mind. She took off up to the dormitory, the two girls quick in tow behind her.   
  
In the dormitory, Lena was peeling off her pajamas, while Stephanie and Angel were assisting in her hasty preparation. It took her about 4 minutes to get dressed, stockings, shoes, and all. Throwing her hair into a quick, classy, but equally messy bun, she was out the door again.  
  
"Are we going to be late?" Lena asked, as Stephanie and Angel followed in step behind her.   
  
"No, we're doing good on time." Angel said, as the girls made it through the semi-crowded common room.   
  
The girl's paid little mind to their peers watching them, as they made it out of the common and started toward the Great Hall. Lena wanted so desperately to tell her friends what had happened, why she was so jumpy, why she was so nervous. But she couldn't. She knew this. She didn't want anything to happen to Draco…and she certainly didn't want anything to happen to herself.   
  
In the Great Hall, Lena sat with Angel, Stephanie, Anna, and Nicole, talking about Potions class. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus made their way into the Hall not too long after, and took their respective seats at the Slytherin table. All the while, they were being watched by 2 choice Gryffindors, and 1 of their own Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Nero all seemed to watch offly, trying not to lead attention to their stares. Today, they were successful.   
  
************  
  
Draco glanced toward Lena, who still didn't look like she was full of her natural glow - full of life. She still looked pale, despite the slight bit of makeup on her face. Draco wondered, why he felt a cloud of worry come over him. He never really cared about anyone at the school save for his own family, and even Nero was excluded from that. He glanced away from where he was looking at her, as he turned toward his plate of breakfast, but didn't touch it. Running the gold fork over the piece of french toast before him, he let out a small sigh.   
  
"Draco?" Marcus said his name quietly, but loud enough for him to hear it. Draco turned his attention toward Marcus, as Marcus had a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter mate? Something's eating at you…"   
  
"Nothing is the matter." Draco said surely, but even that wasn't enough to convince Marcus. "I'm serious. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little, tired. That's all."   
  
"I see." Marcus said, nodding a bit. "Alright."   
  
He was never one to push, especially with someone like Draco. His temper was second to none at Hogwarts, and being so close to one of the best days of his life, Marcus didn't want to test it. He just wanted to live to see the day he got to date Anna without a fuss! So he was thinking of himself, he knew it was wrong…

Lena was fiddling with a piece of sausage that rested on her plate, slowly taking a bite. She wasn't really hungry. She hadn't been since the first letter had been bestowed upon her, and now - even more so. She had already lost 7 pounds from her lack of eating, along with stress, and her father was even asking questions. Her robes had to be shrunk to fit properly already. But she decided to keep eating her breakfast - that way no questions would be asked - and it would look like natural weight loss with just Quidditch Practice. Cover up, that's what she had to do.  
  
After breakfast, Lena stood up, and started walking toward the doors of the Great Hall. She was stopped though, by Joshua Breagen, who had a small look of worry on his face. What did he have to be worried about? Lena looked at him, a tired smile on her face.   
  
"Hey, Josh. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you that Draco wants to talk to you. He was going to ask you himself, but decided that he wanted to meet you somewhere, private. I'm not sure…"   
  
"Where?" She asked curiously, and Josh took a breath.  
  
"History of Magic classroom. Nobody's there."   
  
She nodded softly, and patted his shoulder with a smile. Thanking him for the message, Lena walked out of the Great Hall, clutching her robes close. She felt cold, almost, scared. Why? Maybe it was because she had yet to tell Draco that she couldn't go to the ball with him, and then had to lack explanation. He would be mad, she just knew it.   
  
As she made her way to the History of Magic classroom, Lena peeked in through the cracked door. She saw the back of a familiar person facing her, and he had his foot propped up on the desk chair. The platinum of his hair made it further obvious that the figure was Draco, as he was sitting on the edge of the desk. Hearing the door creek open a bit with her movement, Draco slowly glanced behind him. Seeing Lena standing there, he stepped off from the desk, approaching her. She looked a little uneasy, as she pushed a smile to her face.  
  
"Hi Draco, you wanted to se-"   
  
He put his hand over her lips as he made his way to her. She looked confused, as Draco seemed like he was a little nervous about something. What could HE have to be worried about? He paused a moment as his hand lingered over her mouth, and he leaned closer to her. She went to lean in, but he turned away, his back to her.  
  
"May I ask what's the matter?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lena asked demurely, as Draco slowly eyed her.  
  
"Don't play that way, Lena…" He said sternly, finally managing to look her straight in the face again. "You've not been yourself to say the least…"  
  
"I'm fine, Draco."   
  
"Tell someone who hasn't paid attention to you that…" He said, as Lena glanced down a moment. "Come on, luv, you can tell me."   
  
"Really Draco, I'm fine. Just a little stressed out is all."  
  
"A little?" He scoffed, "I've seen stressed, and you're beyond it…"   
  
"Can't you just take my word for it?!" She didn't mean to snap at him, but it happened. She sighed, turning away from him. Draco didn't have an instant reaction, other than anger out of concern.  
  
"No. I can't." He said sharply, as he grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "And I won't."   
  
"Let go…" She said through gritted teeth, as she ripped her arm from his grasp. "I don't know WHEN you became my father Draco, but I'm not pleased with it…" She was now pushing borderline annoyed, while Draco still had an aura of worry, and growing anger surrounding him. "You need to just relax."   
  
"As do you." Draco said, his tone surprisingly serene. She just shook her head, slowly walking away.  
  
"I needed to tell you something…and I think now would be the supreme time to say it." She turned toward him once more, taking a deep breath. "I can't go to the ball with you. I'm not going at all. I'm sorry."   
  
She didn't even give Draco time to say anything as she walked out of the classroom. She didn't want to hear it. Feel it. See it. His reaction would have been treacherous. Opposed to just walking, Lena ran, down the hallway heading toward the doors of the welcoming hall. As she was running, she ran into another familiar platinum haired boy - Nero. Nero looked shocked, but after seeing who it was, he paused, looking at her with a glance of concern.   
  
"Lena?" He asked, as she sighed softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Nero…I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?"  
  
"I could ask the same about you…" He said softly. She shook her head lightly, raising her hands in defense.   
  
"No, I'm okay. Just had a little, tiff, with Draco. It's fine though."   
  
"Oh…okay then…" Nero said, looking a little thoughtful. "Can I ask what the tiff was about? If that wouldn't be too bold…"  
  
"He just thinks he knows me…" she said, before shrugging. "I told him I'm not going to the ball with him. I'm not going at all…"   
  
"What? Why not? Come on, you should go…it'll be fun…"  
  
"I'm going to spend sometime with myself…I'll probably go for a fly…"   
  
"Do you want some company?"   
  
"You can't turn Steph down…you go to the ball, have a good time…"  
  
"You're really important to me Lena…" Nero said quietly, running his hand gently over her shoulder. "I don't want you to be alone like this… Steph would understand…"  
  
Lena sighed softly. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't _mind _Nero's company, besides, it wouldn't be good for her to be alone. But then again, she didn't want Stephanie mad at her. Stephanie was really looking forward to going to the ball with Nero. Or at least she acted it.  
  
"Do you think Draco would take Steph?" Lena asked attentively, and Nero shrugged.   
  
"I doubt he'd object. I just don't want to see you alone…" He said, and Lena nodded softly. "I guess you could call me a softy…you just have that effect on people girl…" Lena actually laughed a little.  
  
"Well it's nice to know I have an effect on you, Nero…"   
  
Lena wasn't shy around Nero - that was a shock to him. He was used to girl's being giggly and flirty around him. Lena wasn't like that. She was on the Quidditch team with him, she was infatuated with his cousin - not him, and that bothered him more than _anything_. He was slowly working the charm she loved - it was a little bit of Malfoy, sooner than later she'd cave.   
  
"I'll walk you to your class. You have Transfiguration?"   
  
"Yes, I hate that damned class…" She muttered softly, sighing just a bit. "But that's real nice of you. Thank you."   
  
Nero smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders gently. He wasn't too forward, after all, he knew that wouldn't be something she liked. Not yet, anyway. After Halloween though, she'd look at him in a different light. He just knew it. There was going to be nobody there to interfere with his progress. It was going to be **perfect**.  
************  
  
Classes went by slow that day, for Lena, and her friends. They all were dying to ask her why Nero walked her to Transfiguration! But clearly, she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Or him. She had heard that Draco was looking for her earlier in the day, but she was doing her best to avoid him. She had to…at least until after Halloween…which was only 2 days away…  
  
After lunch, Lena sat in her father's potion classroom, a small cauldron in front of her. She had an idea - that HAD to work. A _mild_ draft, that would knock her out - for at least 24 hours. That would make it easier. She glanced at the door, placing in a cauldron a bit of wormwood, she took a deep breath, stirring it. It took a few moments to brew the potion, and as she dipped a vial into the liquid, she exhaled deeply.   
  
Going to take the drink - the door of the classroom leaked open, and she was startled. She nearly dropped the vile, but seeing the face, her hands became sweaty. Her face turned pale. Draco stood in the doorway, and she tried to keep a hold of the vile, it fell to the floor, shattering. She cursed quietly, as she turned back toward the boiling cauldron, sighing.  
  
"Curious I should find you here, fiddling with some cockamamie concoction…" he said, which caused her to grab a second vile from the countertop.  
  
"Funny you should be searching for me…" she spoke absent mindedly, as she dipped the vile into the liquid once more. This time, she smirked as she brought it up to eye level. It was a deep blue/black in colour, and she turned toward Draco. "But your search is over with."  
  
"What is that?" He asked her directly, glancing toward the vile in her hand, then back to her.   
  
"Nothing. Vital." Her words were taunting, as she brought the vile to her lips, downing the scolding liquid in one fell dropping. Draco sprung forward, as she slowly dropped the vile from her hand, standing still for a moment. It didn't take terribly long for it to kick in - but when it hit her - it hit full force, and she fell to the floor. At least, she thought she did.   
  
****************

**__**

32 Hours Later:   


Slowly, Lena's eyes crept open. It had been an entire day, plus 8 hours since she had woken up. So maybe the draft was a bit stronger than Lena had planned. When she woke up, she had a migraine headache, but expected such. Looking at her wristwatch, she noticed the time - 9:16 pm. But as she sat up, she wasn't alone…and sighed.   
  
Sitting at her bedside, his head laid on the bottom of it, was Draco. Why was he there? He should have been in the common room…wait, how _long _had he been there? Madam Pomfrey made her way into the wing, an annoyed expression on her face as she heard movement. Seeing that it was Lena moving, awake, and alert, she tapped her foot against the floor, her arms crossed.   
  
"Well well well, good morning…" She said, her voice ringing with the sound of sarcasm, which caused Draco to look up groggily. "Do you know what happened?"   
  
"I…" Lena started, and Draco slowly stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened, Madam Pomfrey." He said, not looking toward Lena as he spoke drearily. Lena bit her lip gently. "We were in her father's classroom, and she was working on her homework. She just fainted, I don't know what happened."   
  
Madam Pomfrey huffed, nodding a bit. She didn't really care. Lena looked at Draco, shocked, more so - confused, as he just looked at her back. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told a story, he wanted to know why she did what she did. He wanted to know what would have driven her so far. And he was going to find out. Any means possible.   
  
"You don't have to worry about a thing Ms. Snape. You can go."   
  
Madam Pomfrey just wanted Lena out of there. 32 hours 20 minutes and… 7 seconds give or take, of watching the girl sleep, people coming in and out, disturbing her quiet, Slytherin after Slytherin coming into her hospital wing, then there was putting up with Severus for longer than 10 minutes at a time! She felt like she was losing her head!   
  
Draco assisted Lena to her feet from the bed, with Lena feeling a little dizzy. She didn't think the potion would take to her as it did. But then again, why did Draco deliberately lie to Madam Pomfrey? Did her father know? How did the trail get covered of her doing the potion?   
  
Lena looked at Draco offly, not knowing whether or not to say anything. Draco took her hand into his, grabbing her arm for support. She took a breath, letting it out slowly as they walked. Before they left the hospital wing, Draco took a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. Still, there was an awkward silence between them.   
  
"I destroyed it."   
  
Draco spoke quietly, which caused Lena to look at him strangely. Destroyed what? He never elaborated it as he had an arm around her waist, Lena was shivering. She was cold, and the blanket wasn't doing much help to keep her warm. But Draco's arms around her helped.   
  
"D-destroyed what?" She asked, and Draco took a soft breath, looking toward her.   
  
"The potion. I destroyed it."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get in trouble for being stupid…"  
  
She went to protest, but sighed. He was right. What she did was stupid. She should have told him…but she couldn't. She didn't want him hurt.   
  
"Tell me what's on your mind…" Draco said quietly, as he turned her toward him. He was nearly a head taller than she was, and he did his best to look her square in the eye. "I want to know…why are you so uptight? What's the matter? Something is wrong with you…"  
  
"I want to tell you…I really do…" She said quietly, but shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't…I just can't…"   
  
He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them to keep her warm. He closed his eyes for a moment, whether trying to calm down, or get his head straight, it was unclear. He opened them once more, his eyes a deep, soothing grey shade, as he looked at her.   
  
"I understand." He spoke simply, but she rested her head against his shoulder as she leaned against him. He put his arms around her tightly. "I just, I wish you would tell me what's on your mind…it clearly torments you."  
  
"More than you know…" She said but slowly pulled away from him, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "I can't talk about it Draco…I don't want anything happening to you because of my mouth…"  
  
"Happen to me?" Draco scoffed, disbelieve playing off across his face. "What could happen to **me**?"   
  
"Unmentionable things, unthinkable things…" She seemed to trail off. "I don't even want to think about it, but I won't dare risk it…just…just know that the reason I can't go with you on Halloween isn't because of our fight. It's because of matters I can't control…"  
  
"What are you doing all night, then?"  
  
"Going to the lake." She paused momentarily, ready to break into tears again. "With Nero…"   
  
Draco's jaw locked, but he never stepped away from her. He knew something had to be wrong - now. Especially if she was willing to sacrifice a night with him, to be with Nero. He knew just how she felt about Nero, from the very beginning, and it wasn't exactly to the terms of liking enough to spend the evening with him. It wasn't right. He was going to do something to change this. But now, he had only hours…to change her mind, to open up her heart to him, her mind, like a delicate butterfly would open their wings for the first time. She was clearly delicate at this time, more so vulnerable than anything.   
  
"I do hope you enjoy your evening." Draco said, and with his calm stature, Lena's attention snapped toward him.  
  
"Enjoy it? How can you think I would? I'm doing it so nothing happens to you…"  
  
Lena didn't take time to hear an explanation from him. She didn't want to talk anymore. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly, as she began walking away from him, vanishing into the darkness of the hallways as she moved farther and farther out of his view. Draco actually sighed, running his hand through his short platinum locks. He had to think - and think swiftly. Time wasn't exactly a friend of his right now. Now least of all than ever. How it was such a fickle thing, such a contradicting thing. He made his way down the corridor, heading back toward the Slytherin common room. He would be able to think in the quiet of his own environment.   
  
***************  
  
The next day rolled around: It was Halloween morning. Lena didn't want to get out of bed, she wanted to stay there until she direly had to crawl out, and face a day she dreaded with a heated passion. It was Nicole who actually convinced her otherwise.  
  
"Come on, Le. I know you're miserable…but we need to go get breakfast…"  
  
"I'm not hungry…" Lena grumpled quietly into her pillow, and Nicole sighed, rubbing Lena's back gently, reassuringly.   
  
"Please? I don't want to go alone. Everyone else is already off on their own. There's no classes…and well…I need a friend."   
  
Lena slowly raised her head from the pillows, a skeptical look on her face. Nicole gestured for Lena to have a look for herself, and in fact, the girl's dormitory, when normally there was Stephanie, Angel, amongst others, still hanging around. It was only Nicole and her left.   
  
Against her will, Lena crawled out of bed, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. She hadn't fallen asleep until 4 am, after being startled numerous times that night by something she thought she had saw. Felt. Heard. Something was stirring inside of her, or maybe it was the dormitory, but she couldn't place her finger on it.   
  
After getting dressed, and walking out of the dormitory with Nicole, Lena and Nicole made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked in, Lena looked absolutely fatigue, her eyes squinted from the bright sunlight that pounded the tables, the walls, the hall over all. There were jack-o-lanterns floating from the ceiling, the hall decorated immaculately for the holiday. As they sat down at the Slytherin table, Nero was the first to make conversation with Lena.  
  
"Hey girl, Happy Halloween. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Thanks, Nero." She said simply, as a small smile came onto her face.   
  
They were getting eyes, from many directions. Oliver was one of them. He didn't trust VanBuren as far as he could throw him, and in all actuality, that wasn't very far. Draco too, was making them the center of his attention, as he wasn't pleased. He figured, that Lena would be talking to him. After all, he had saved her from being discovered, and tried to be sincere. He wasn't trying to be obvious, and thankful for Goyle, who gave Draco a small nudge, he managed to pull his attention away.  
  
"So are we still on for this evening? I have everything all planned." Nero said, and Lena gave a quick nod.  
  
"Yes, it's still a go."   
  
Despite her feeling of obligation, she was ignoring her gut. She knew something wasn't right, she could sense something, that caused her chest to tighten. She decided to ignore it, putting on a small smile as she looked at Nero.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what to expect?"  
  
"I can't do that…" he said with a small smirk, "That would ruin the magic of the holiday. And of the night."  
  
As wrong as it was, it captivated her, and she smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? After all, he had his moments where he was a good guy. What could go wrong? Nero wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"I guess I can understand that, although I really dislike surprises."   
  
"Believe me, Lena, you're not going to like these surprises." He paused, grinning lightly. "You're going to **_love_**, them."   
  
-------------  
  
[ Author's Note: So it's another cliffy…lol I'm sorry. I'll be doing chapter 8, the ball as well as Nero/Lena date, soon. ]


	8. Chapter Eight: Oblivious Infidelity

****

TITLE: The Heir of Snape

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: Angst

****

RATING: PG- 13 - for language, backstabbing, manipulation, stalking, implied sex down the road, how _romantic_.  
  
**A/N**: Again, I own nothing aside from Lena, and other created characters I credit to their original creators. Nero credited to myself, Angel Raye to my close friend Angel, Nicole Azoff to my friend Nicole, and Stephanie Leoncour to my sister Stephanie.  
  
Note: Lyrics to "Don't tell me" later on in the chapter, are credited to Avril Lavigne.

---------------------------------------

****

Chapter Eight: Oblivious Infidelity

Lena sat in the dormitory, Indian style on the edge of her bed as the other girls were fitting into their dresses, fixing their hair, and getting ready for the ball. Angel had chosen emerald silk dress robes, while Nicole was dressing in black satin. Stephanie had decided on red and black robes, while Anna was dressed in a flirty pink colour. Lena was still in a pair of black pants and a black lace up tank top, with skull stockings. She didn't want to get ready for anything.   
  
"Are you wearing that out?" Nicole asked, and Lena slowly shook her head.   
  
"No, but I'm _only_ going with Nero…" She said maliciously, as Stephanie looked confused.   
  
"If you don't want to go, why are you then?" Lena didn't look prepared for the question, as she rested her head on her knee.  
  
"I can't talk about it, Steph. I'm sorry. But if I could, believe ME, I would…"  
  
It was quiet for a few moments after that comment, until there was a knock at the door. Stephanie answered, and it was Draco, dressed in fine black robes, with 2 black roses in his hand.   
  
"Evening, Steph." Draco said, as he side glanced, noticing Lena still there. "Are you all decent? Would it be alright if I-"  
  
"Come on in." Stephanie said, smiling as she allowed him into the dormitory. Draco nodded a thank you to her, as he glanced around.  
  
"You all look very ravishing." He said softly, as he first handed Stephanie one of the roses with a small smirk on his face.

Draco then walked over to Lena, who looked more depressed than he saw her before - he was actually now, a little worried. He held out his hand to her, the rose outstretched. Lena slowly looked up, feeling the warmth of his hand near her, and he gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"I couldn't forget about you, luv. After all, you were my original date."   
  
"I still would have loved to gone with you, Draco." She said softly, timidly, as she took the rose from him. "Thank you for remembering me."   
  
"As if it would be another way." Draco said coolly, standing back up right, as he had crouched down. "If you need me, at any time tonight, don't be afraid to call for me."  
  
"I'll be fine. I promise. You just enjoy your night, okay?"   
  
Draco gave a soft nod, as he held out his arm for Stephanie to take. The pair of them left the dormitory, and Lena soon stood up. She placed the rose down on her nightstand, as she went to change into her own outfit for the night. She knew Nero asked her to dress in the robes she was planning on wearing for the ball. He must have been dressing up. But for a date by the lake? That didn't make any sense.   
  
She took a few minutes to prepare, as the other girls left to meet their dates in the common room. As she prepared, her thoughts were running, as usual. Only more so tonight. She didn't really want to do this, she felt as if there was something else in the brew, but, never gave a second thought to it. It was Halloween…the one night she loved but hated, because of all the clairvoyant sensations she received, anyway.   
  
Lena stood before a full length mirror, adjusting the bodice of her dress robes. They were midnight satin, with pale sky blue lace lining and accents. It was one of the most expensive pieces of clothing she had bought since her acceptance into her father's order ceremony. With a wave of her hand, her hair fixed itself, pulling up into a high, tight elegant wrap, as she put a diamond studded choker around her neck. Finalizing it all, with a matching bracelet, she put her hairpiece in, which was sterling silver, emerald, and diamond, a tiara. Proper for a "princess" like herself.  
  
There was no doubt, that the girl looked like absolute royalty, as she made her way out of the dormitory, going into the now empty common room. It was empty, except for one person. In black and green dress robes, single diamond studs in his ears ( opposed to his typical hoop earrings ), his hair fixed perfectly, and a small smirk on his face, was Nero. He stepped closer to her, a piece of crumpled parchment in his hand. With a wave of his opposite hand, the parchment transfigured into a deep red velvet rose tipped with black. Lena smiled, taking it.  
  
"Thank you Nero, that's really, er- _sweet_ of you."   
  
"That's just the tip of the proverbial iceberg girl." He said softly, smiling as he held out his arm for her to take. "I've got this all planned…thanks to a couple friends, I was able to do it in record time."   
  
"Why would you go all out for me? I mean after all, I'm no Stephanie Leoncour."   
  
"That's right. You're Lena Snape. And I like that **just** fine."  
  
Lena didn't seem to catch the dark meaning behind his words, but judging by the glint in his eye, there was surely hidden innuendo dwelling. She took his arm, as they left the common room, walking out into the silent halls. It was strange for her to know, everybody was in the great hall, enjoying their evening of music, of plain out Hallow's Eve celebration. It actually made her a little sad.   
  
As they walked past the doors to the Great Hall, Nero gave her a small look. She wasn't even looking toward the doors, in fact, if she did, she knew she'd probably break into tears. She was on a pity date with the cousin of the young man she wanted to go with. Her father would be rather disappointed in her choosing Nero over Draco, but she felt as if she was obliged to do something other than go with Draco. After all, she didn't want the threat in the note to come true…that still haunted her like a forsaken ghost.   
  
They didn't go to the lake, though, in fact Nero had other plans for their 'date'. Leading her up to the Astronomy tower, he had a coy smile on his face. Opening the door leading in, she looked around in absolute awe. Set up, was a blanket, with a picnic set up dinner, candles burning brightly, lighting the tower up, and the ceiling seemed to be bewitched, as to show the stars and the moon above in a velvet twilight sky. There was even a pumpkin carved out, with a heart, that when the candle inside flickered, it looked like a burning heart. Was there some secret reference to that, too?  
  
"Nero…this…this is all so lovely…" Lena said softly, as he lead her to her seat, sitting down with her. "I don't know what to say…"  
  
"Say you love it, and that's enough for me." He said, smiling as he poured her a glass of, aged red wine? Where did he get something like that on school grounds? "I hope you don't mind, but in my family, we always drink this on special occasions. And I don't think they get anymore special than a Halloween night picnic…"   
  
"No, that's alright, it's the same in my family." She admitted quietly, taking the glass from him. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Lena."   
  
She took a drink of it, and it was a little stronger than what her father ever served her. After all, her age didn't help matters. She didn't complain, but she wasn't exactly favoring it. He took a drink from his own glass, the look on his face proved he loved every ounce of it's flavor, but he slowly put it down.   
  
"I hope everything is to you liking. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I just had some snack platters made, it's the same thing they were serving for the ball."   
  
"That's perfectly alright." She said, smiling a little as she placed the glass down.   
  
"I had one thing made special for you. I heard you liked strawberries…from a source which I can't repeat…" He smiled wickedly, which caused Lena to laugh a little. "But I asked my mother to make it, she had no problem. Have you ever tried strawberry almond cream tart?"  
  
"That's one of my favourites…my mum makes it for me." Lena said quietly, smiling as he cut her a piece. Handing it to her on a small plate, she giggled. "Thanks…this makes me feel really at home…"  
  
Inside at the ball, Draco was standing by the back wall, as Stephanie danced with Angel, Oliver ( much to many's surprise ), Nicole, Joshua, Anna and Marcus. He wasn't in the mood to, dance. He wasn't even in the mood to be there. He thought, he could slip out unnoticed, but decided against leaving Stephanie without a date. He sighed, quietly, as he crossed his arms, glancing toward Crabbe and Goyle, who stood to his right.  
  
"Pretty sad really, Goyle, Crabbe, that I have to be here like this. I'm not _doing _anything….why must I stay?"   
  
The pair grunted, whether in disapproval to the unfairity Draco was experiencing, or they ate too much. Again. Draco rolled his eyes, he was completely unimpressed by this. In fact, he was downright enraged.   
  
Over on the other side of the Great Hall, Harry stood with Ron, with Hermione on his arm. He had invited Hermione to the ball, while Ron went with Susan Bones, a same year Hufflepuff student. Harry's attention had mostly stayed on Draco the entire night. Just seeing the miserable attitude plastered all over his usually smug face was a more than welcomed change.   
  
"Is something the matter Harry?" Hermione asked, as Harry turned his attention toward her.   
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
"Well then, do you want to dance? That is what this ball is for, isn't it?"  
  
Harry smirked softly, and gave a nod. Hermione and Harry stepped out onto the dance floor, and the two started dancing, while Ron and Susan remained talking at their table. As Harry danced with Hermione to a slow song, Harry continued to lock his eyes on Mal- wait a minute. Draco was gone. Where had he got away to?! In the Astronomy Tower, Lena and Nero were still sitting around in the candle light, talking, and enjoying their Halloween. Well, at least Nero was enjoying himself. Save for the desert, Lena was absolutely miserable. She was good enough at masking it, but it would only get worse with the night drawling on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Nero asked into the quiet, as Lena looked up at him oddly.  
  
"Dance? Here?"   
  
"Sure thing." Nero said with a smile as he held out his hand to her. "Trust me."   
  
Lena looked a little confused, but she took Nero's hand. Did it mean that she trusted him? Or that she was more so curious than anything? He pulled her close, smiling.  
  
"Listen."   
  
Soft music began to fill the astronomy tower, and Lena looked around with a smile. So maybe she didn't mind this much. That was until she felt Nero's hands on the small of her back, holding her in his arms as if there was something between them. She wiggled away from him a little, but he kept his grasp tight on her.   
  
"I _do _need to breathe, Nero."   
  
"Oh, am I holding to tight?" He asked, as he pushed himself closer to her, smirking softly. "Is that still too close?"  
  
Lena was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, as she pushed Nero away from her. Nero looked taken aback as he tried to mask his smirk, she grabbed the lower part of her skirt so she'd be able to walk easier.  
  
"As **_dashing_** as this has been, I'm afraid I have to be going."  
  
Nero stepped in front of her, which shocked her a little. He held her shoulders with either of his hands, smirking a bit.  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry? There's no curfew tonight. Besides, I haven't even given you desert…"  
  
"Desert? Excuse me? What do you call th-"  
  
She was cut off, by Nero crushing his lips against hers forcefully. Lena pulled back quickly, as she stomped her foot onto his foot, causing him to release his grip on her. He went to grab her again, but Lena wound back, punching Nero right in the face, full on! She spit at him, as she looked disgusted.  
  
"What kind of girl do you take me for?! I don't LIKE you that way!"  
  
"It's just a little kiss," Nero grunted out, holding his face. He defined a pretty boy, he hated anyone touching his face, let alone punching him. "Why don't you just let go? What's stopping you anyway? It's just you and me…nobody has to know."  
  
"I thought I liked you, but it was NEVER like that. You don't have a bloody chance with me!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  


You held my hand and walked me home I know   
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh   
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?   
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love cause your so hard to trust   
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?   
Your the one who gives it all away   
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do?   
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Don't try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way.  
  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck   
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget   
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset   
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said   
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that, your the one who, throws it all away   
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do?   
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Don't try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way   
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up but your no wrong   
**Any thoughts of you and me have gone away **  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do? And cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Don't try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way   
  
Better off that way   
I'm better off alone anyway

--------------------------------------------  
  
Lena ran out of the tower, pulling the tiara from her hair as she was almost in full pledged tears. She couldn't believe she fell for his lies. His deceit. As she ran, she was heading down the dark hallway, her own footsteps echoing back at her. She turned the corner, heading toward the main entrance hall, when she ran into someone. Draco. Her eyes were lined with black running mascara and eyeliner, she had obviously been crying.  
  
Draco didn't even take a moment to ask her what happened. He pulled her to her feet, but all he got was shoved away. Looking perplexed, Draco turned her around.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing." Lena snapped at him, covering her eyes. She could feel the makeup running.   
  
"I don't believe you." He said plainly, as he crossed his arms. "I left the ball, because I had a bloody bad feeling. And seeing you like this, just makes me believe my feelings was justified. What…happened…?"  
  
"Nero - I - he…" she stammered, before she was cut off.   
  
"Did he touch you?"  
  
"No…he…he kissed me, and basically tried to get me to give him consent…but…"   
  
"Consent…to what?" Draco said, the radiation of anger growing from him at an alarming rate.  
  
"Nothing Draco, just forget about it okay?"  
  
Draco wasn't forgetting about anything. He walked away from her, with her on his heels. She didn't want this! She wasn't planning on telling anyone about Nero, she didn't want things awkward! Unlucky for Nero though, he had started following her. As Nero got to the corridor Draco was walking down, the two cousins came face to face. Nero looked a little confused by Draco's expression, but his expression was ice cold, solid as a marble statue. Absolutely no emotion.  
  
"Hey, Drake…where's the fi-"  
  
Nero wasn't even able to finish his sentence. Just the nickname use, as if nothing was wrong, floored Draco emotionally. He never was willing to fight over a _girl _and why he felt different about Lena Snape was beyond him. His fist flew forward, nailing Nero right in the mouth.  
  
"Jesus Christ! That's the SECOND time tonight!"   
  
"No more than you deserve…" Draco hissed, malice and hatred in his voice. "How dare you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nero yelled defensively, as he noticed Lena behind where Draco stood. "Lena. Look. I was coming to apologize to you. What I did w-"  
  
"Save it for someone who gives a damn, VanBuren…" Draco said harshly, as Lena placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Just stop, okay? My goddess…"   
  
Lena was obviously distraught about the entire thing. She looked between Draco and Nero, not sure what she should say now. She had stopped the fighting, so she thought, but that was until Draco took her arm.   
  
"Come on, we're leaving."  
  
"No." Lena said, yanking her arm out of Draco's grasp. "You aren't my father, Draco. You can't control me. And you…" She glanced toward Nero, disgust still in her eyes. "I thought you would know better than to treat me like the rest of your trashy side projects. I'm Lena Snape, I'm more than that. I'm Slytherin Royalty, you sanctimonious ignoramus…get used to it. Apology **NOT** accepted."   
  
Lena walked away from Draco and Nero, unmitigated anger speeding up her steps. For a long moment, Nero and Draco just stared each other down. Nero finally cracked a smile as she had turned the corner, looking at Draco like he was crazy.  
  
"You know something, kid, I'm surprised you had the balls to step up to me."  
"Don't be so cocky, VanBuren…" Draco said shortly, "I meant everything I said. Unlike you."  
  
"Who said I wasn't sorry? I'm just sorry I didn't get my hand up her skirt right enough. Could you have IMAGINED the drama?"  
  
Nero found it funny, as he laughed, brushing past Draco. Draco was blinded by rage, he had absolutely had it. Nero was heading to the Great Hall where the ball was still going on, while Draco wasn't really in the mood to celebrate anymore. He went outside.  
  
Lena had gone to the Slytherin dormitories, just long enough to change into a pair of black hot pants and a green and black corset, with her cloak. Taking out her broomstick, she walked out. Going to the game room, she took a quaffle, and was heading out to the Quidditch Pitch. After-all, it wasn't even 9 O'clock, and she had some steam to blow off.   
  
Outside, Draco was walking along the path to the courtyard. He heard something above his head, and looked up, seeing Lena with a quaffle. There was only one place she'd be going with that. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go after her…he knew where she was heading, after all. After deciding, Draco detoured from the courtyard to the side alley, heading out to the open school grounds, watching as she flew to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
She had enchanted the quaffle, so it played back. Lena chucked the ball hard through one of the hoops, and it came back at her. She then swooped down, with the ball under her arm, spiral flipped to where she flew around the hoops, came back to the forefront, and with a volley shot, it went through the middle hoop. Draco was slowly walking out as she flew to the opposite end of the pitch. Coming back, she threw the ball up high, actually dismounted her broom quickly with a slight levitation charm, and batted the quaffle through the hoop, managing to mount her broom again before she fell. Hearing clapping from below, she nearly lost her balance.  
  
"Impressive beyond comprehension, luv. You should try that during a game sometime."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Lena spoke shortly, she really wasn't in the mood to do much talking. Draco held out his hand, and with a simple accio spell, Draco's broom found its way to him.  
  
"Care for a little one on one?"  
  
"I really couldn't care less, Draco." Lena said, as Draco flew up beside her.  
  
"Something still isn't right."   
  
"I don't want to talk right now."   
  
"I understand." Draco said, "But you're going to have to sooner than later. And I'd prefer it if you found the confidence in me to talk."  
  
"Look Draco." She tossed him the quaffle, flying down to the ground level. Dismounting her broom, she gazed up at him. "I'm not in the mood for this paternal talk okay? If I want one, I'll go find my father in the Great Hall, suit you?"   
  
"My father always did warn me about your type…"   
  
Lena looked a little taken aback. Had he just said 'her type', like it was foul? Wait, what did he mean by HER type? She crossed her eyes, her eyes squinting into an angered glare as she looked up at him.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The type of girl who knows how to tug on the heartstrings, and make you weak. He always warned me not to get too close. There's always a risk of getting hurt. _That_…is what I mean."   
  
She had clearly made a pre-empt conclusion to his meaning, and Lena then frowned. She turned away from looking at him, and started to walk away, but Draco soon flew down to the ground, dismounted his broom, and walked up behind her. He turned her around, forcing her to face him.  
  
"Don't you get it? Don't you understand?"   
  
"Understand what…the fact you can't stand to get close to me or MY type, because your DADDY advised against it?"  
  
Draco wasn't apt to get angry with her. He knew she'd be able to feel it if he did. He mustered all the calm, and serene thoughts he had in recent memory, to sooth his growing temper.  
  
"What you're lacking to understand, is that I would break my father's advisement for someone like you! There! Is THAT plain enough English for you?!"  
  
"I…"   
  
It was the only word she could manage. His words seemed to slap her in the face again, for being so pre-mature in her conclusions. She turned away from him.   
  
"I? Is that all? After I practically say I think I'm falling for you, I get an I? Fitting…"  
  
"Will you stop already?!" Lena shouted, as she turned toward him. "What you don't understand is this isn't easy for me!"  
  
"Oh. And it's an absolute _cinch_ for me…" Draco retorted sarcastically.   
  
"Don't give me your damned attitude, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood…" Lena managed to rejoinder, before she actually chuckled. "Goddess in fucking heaven, if you knew HALF of what I've been through this year already…"   
  
"Why don't you tell me?!"   
  
"Because I can't!"   
  
"There's a fine line between can't and _won't_, Lena." Draco said, but he shook his head. "Whenever you think you can trust me, then tell me. Until then, don't bother."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you!" Lena yelled, slinking to the ground on her knees. 

Lena put her head to her knees, taking a few deep breathes. Draco sighed, shaking his head again as he slowly kneeled down beside her. He stroked her hair lightly, and it caused her to look up gently.  
  
"It's just, so complicated…"  
  
"Then take it slow."   
  
Draco coached, and Lena actually moved, resting her head against his chest. Draco's arms snaked around her shoulders, as they laid down on the pitch, gazing up at the stars above their heads.   
  
"Someone keeps leaving me these, absolutely bizarre notes. It has to be a Slytherin, I mean, how else would they have the notes on my bedside table?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Draco said, pondering. "What do the notes say?"  
  
"They threaten me. The first one I got, told me to watch my back and not tell anyone… the second one…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "It was the one that made me say I couldn't go to the ball with you."  
  
"Someone just doesn't want the inevitable to happen." he said with a small smirk, as he ran his hands through her long dark hair. "If people like us got together for anything, it would be an absolute power trip. Two of the most powerful families in the wizarding world, it's probably some filthy mudblood clan trying to prevent it."   
  
"What do you mean, people like us getting together?" She asked, a small, curious smile crossing her face. "Are you inquiring something?"  
  
"Maybe." Draco said, as he cradled her. "We'll just have to see as time goes by. We may not be at the ball, but we're together."   
  
That caused Lena to tense up. She remembered what the note had said, that come November 1rst, Draco wouldn't be in very good condition if she was with him. She frowned, slowly moving to sit up.   
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked, and Lena sighed.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt…"  
  
"How? By who?"  
  
"The letter I got, the second one, said not only if I told someone, but if I was with you on Halloween night, that come November 1rst, you wouldn't be in very good health."   
  
"I'll risk it…" Draco said coolly, as he   
  
Lena seemed a little nervous, but as Draco rubbed her shoulders, she seemed to loosen up. After about an hour in the cool night air, Draco and Lena went back inside, only to sit by the fire together. They continued to talk, about their families, secrets, and of course, themselves. It wasn't necessarily an ego-trip, though, as it was all kept to a min.   
  
Around 2 AM, after some of the students had come in from the ball, fatigued and danced out, they went right to their dormitory, proceeding to crash into their beds. Draco lead Lena up to the girl's dormitory, smirking.   
  
"Well, it looks like today I get mine, eh?" he asked, grinning wickedly as Lena tried not to show concern. In fact, over the past 4 or 5 hours, he managed to make her worry slip away.  
  
"Looks like it, Malfoy." She teased, smiling. "Thanks…for…just getting my mind off of things. I hope I proved I trusted you…"   
  
"You did…but I do apologize for pushing you. I just, wanted to help you."   
  
"And you did." Lena said surely, as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his warm cheek. "Goodnight Draco, Happy Halloween."  
  
"Happy Halloween, princess."   
  
She smiled at his term of endearment, as he opened the door for her. Walking into the dormitory, Lena noticed that Nicole and Angel were already in their beds, but Stephanie wasn't there. She was probably out somewhere with Nero. The thought made a shudder shoot down her spine, mild disgust, especially after she knew exactly how Nero really was.   
  
Changing swiftly from her pants and shirt, she slipped into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, crawling into her bed. She knew tomorrow, was going to be a trying day. If not, one of the worst. She had broken all of the rules her stalker of sorts, had told her not to. She didn't care right now. Not after the night she had. It was so near perfect…but no wonder it had to end.   
  
[ A/N: Not a cliffy this time, GASP Be amazed! I might be skipping ahead a bit after November 1rst, just so we can get into the real shibby. I hope everyone is still enjoying. ]


End file.
